Falling to Pieces
by Amazingmesmm
Summary: Her plan when she left Miami were, go to NY, get a record deal, and then return home. But once she got there, for the first time in her life, Ally Dawson wasn't prepared. She wasn't expecting for everything to fall apart, and she fears nothing will go the way she wanted it too. Now she begins to realize that it may be a bit more challenging for her to go home than she had thought..
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one: Changing Roads_

"Austin, let go of me I can't breathe!" Ally gasped between giggles as her best friend seized to loosen his grip on her small frame.

"But I don't want you to go yet." Austin huffed, tightening his arms so she couldn't wiggle free.

"I won't leave now, just give me a little breathing room." She assured him.

They were standing in the Miami Airport; it was just them two, since she had already said her goodbyes to her friends and family this morning. Austin, on the other hand, insisted on driving her here, and he wouldn't leave her side until she was boarded on her flight.

"Fine," Austin agreed.

He retracted his arms only a little so that she was standing closely in front of him. His arms hung loosely around her waist.

She rolled her eyes and beamed at him for his childish behavior. Her smile slowly dropped though, as realization dawned on her.

Ally blinked a few times to keep her brown eyes from filling up with tears. She wanted to go, but she couldn't bear to leave him. He was her world, and she was his. But he wouldn't let her miss an opportunity like this. She was leaving to go to MUNY for four years. Not having him around was going to be hard for her.

"I do have to go though, or I'll miss my flight." She choked, failing on keeping her tears away. A few salty droplets leaked from the corners of her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

Austin took notice and caught them with his thumb. He chuckled; letting out a few of his own escaped tears.

"Ally look at me." He spoke, his voice sounding hoarse. His hands cupped her sticky face and he tilted her head so that he could see her watery eyes.

"You're going to be great at MUNY. You're going to be confident, sing your heart out, kick-ass, and show them what Ally Dawson's made of."

His words comforted Ally, but that's not what she was afraid of. She was afraid she would lose him, with them going to be thousands of miles apart. Although he had already promised her that he would text and call her everyday, and they would video chat every now and then to see each other and work on songs. Cause even though she was leaving, she was still his partner, and he still needed her to be. It wasn't going to be easy, they wouldn't be able to sit next to each other on the piano bench anymore, but they would make it work. They had to.

"Okay." She said in a small voice. Not sounding as confident as he needed her to be.

He laughed though. He didn't understand how, but she managed to make him just extremely happy when he was around her. He was going to miss her so much.

"I love you Alls." He said like he always does when they say goodbye.

This made Ally start to cry harder. It was their thing, to say, "I love you" to each other right before they separated. They would say it if they were leaving each others house, or if he left Sonic Boom, even at school before they had to go to different classes. She knew that it was time to go.

"I love you too Austin." She breathed. She couldn't seem to find her voice.

He bent his head and pressed his lips lightly against hers, this was normal for them too. He kissed her again on her forehead before tightening his arms once again, engulfing her into another hug.

"Call me when you land." He muffled into her hair.

All she could do was nod.

A voice from an intercom announced Ally's flight was 10 minutes to takeoff. Austin gave her one last squeeze before letting her go. An uncomfortable emptiness washed over him. He forced a smile for her. He needed to give her the confidence.

He picked up one of her bags off the floor and handed it to her. She looked at him, trying to soak up his image in her brain.

He shoved his hands in his pocket to keep them from grabbing her quickly and never letting her go. He watched her as she walked slowly to her gate, handing her ticket to the lady by the entrance.

Austin silently hoped she would turn around one more time to look at him.

As if she could read his mind, her head turned slowly to him. She put on a weak smile and waved goodbye. He waved back and mouthed "Bye".

He lost the sight of her when the lady closed the door to the gate. He started to lose all the emotions he was fighting back before, more tears escaped from his eyes.

Bad thoughts ran through Austin's head about what was waiting for him back at home. Not knowing how he would handle moving on with his career without Ally holding his hand telling him he could do anything.

When MUNY sent Ally another invite to attend the school with a full scholarship, he wasn't at all thrilled at first. She was not even considering to go, until they found out tons of the worlds best music producers would be meeting up with students every week. Jimmy was still refusing to sign both of them, so Austin couldn't do anything but encourage her to go. It was her best chance to get a record deal.

* * *

Back on the plane Ally was just getting seated. She had stored her carry on bags in the cubbies above the seats, but she remembered to grab her IPod, her book, and her phone to keep herself entertained during her flight.

Regarding the fact that it had only been 5 minutes, she was already missing Austin like crazy.

Ally was sitting in a window seat, she was grateful for that. When she was little she would travel all the time with her dad to his conventions, each time they had to fly, she would get to sit by the window.

Her attention was completely focused at the window. She didn't even notice the guy that sat next to her. When she finally did take notice, she flashed the stranger a small smile, taking in his physical features.

He looked about her age, he had tanned skin and dazzling blue eyes, with dark brown hair that was a medium length and spiked up. Ally thought he was adorable.

The boy sat up straight in his chair before holding out one of his hands in front of her for her to shake.

"Hi, I'm Mitchell." He said perky. He smiled showing his pearly white and straight teeth.

Hesitating a little, she shook his hand slowly. "Ally."

Throughout the whole flight, Ally and Mitchell were consumed in conversation. During those hours, they had probably learned almost everything about each other. Ally had learned, where he was born, where he grew up, his childhood, his family; she even found out that he loved music and according to him he was "fabulous at piano."

She decided not to question his choice of words but instead challenged him on his claim.

Ally of course told him everything about, her parents' divorce, her mom moving away to Africa, her music, her recently conquered stage fright, and obviously everything on Team Austin.

Ally couldn't help but notice how easy it was to talk to him, she felt as if she's known him for years.

Mitchell had stayed silent, and was really listening to what she was saying. Which Ally found refreshing. He politely waited till the end to ask questions.

"So, this Austin guy, is he the Austin Moon?" Mitchell asked excitedly.

Ally nodded.

Mitchell continued. "And you guys were a thing?"

Before answering, Ally sighed. "Well, we kind of were in a way," she began. She glanced up at Mitchell, who was all ears.

"We never really made things official, but we acted like we were. We went out and kissed and stuff, it all just sort of happened. So I guess that was kind of our way of being official."

Once Mitchell realized she was done, he whistled. "Wow."

He glanced up catching Ally's eyes. She couldn't help but marvel at how blue his eyes were, they were a gorgeous shade of turquoise. To Ally, they almost didn't look real.

She soon quickly realized that she had been staring a little too long.

"I'm sorry," She sheepishly apologized. Feeling flustered all of the sudden. "It's just that your eyes are so blue! I don't think I've ever seen an eye color like yours before." Ally gushed.

To her surprise, Mitchell started to laugh. She couldn't help but smile at how sweet and melodic he sounded. But she was still a little confused on why he was laughing.

He cleared his throat. "Hon, they're contacts."

His response caused Ally to giggle. "Oh," she replied feeling foolish.

"It's okay, you're not the first to awe over my eyes." He said as he made his eyes wide and fluttered them towards the grinning brunette.

Ally laughed and playfully hit him on his chest.

A flight attendant's voice over an intercom announced that the plane had arrived in New York.

Ally felt immediately disappointed. She really enjoyed talking to Mitchell.

"Hey I forgot to ask you, what brings you to New York?" She asked feeling curious. Maybe this wouldn't be the last time she saw him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to be the next Broadway star!" He joked.

Ally rolled her eyes and raised one of her eyebrows. Waiting for his real answer.

"I'm kidding. I'm actually here because I was accepted to attend a music university in New York."

Ally's mouth dropped. She felt like jumping up and down in excitement. She couldn't believe that Mitchell was possibly going to the same school as her.

"You don't happen to be talking about the Music University of New York? As in MUNY?" She asked, hoping for a positive answer.

He nodded. "Yeah, you've heard of it?"

"Not only have I heard of it, I'm going to be going there too!"

Now Mitchell was grinning from ear to ear, revealing his dimples that Ally had seen many times throughout the flight. She adored them.

"No way!" He took out his phone and handed it to Ally. "Put your number in, cause girl were totally hanging out!"

Again Ally pushed aside the urge to question his choice of words. So she took his phone and quickly entered her number.

Once they had landed. Ally and Mitchell walked together and picked up their baggage at the baggage claim. They stopped at a star bucks in the airport, and Mitchell bought them both a frappe chino. *****

They sat at a table, and talked some more while enjoying their coffee. By this time Ally's mind was so completely wiped, that she completely forgot to call Austin.

It was when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket and saw Austin's name on the screen 4 times, she remembered about telling him she would call him. She felt a tad bit guilty.

Mitchell took notice at her worried expression. "What's up?"

Ally glanced up and then excused herself so she could go call Austin.

He picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Austin hey, sorry I didn't call you." She apologized, hoping that he wouldn't ask questions.

"It's okay. How was your flight? You didn't have a kid kicking your seat the entire time did you?" He laughed.

Hearing his laugh made her heart ache. She missed him so much already.

She laughed along. "No, but I made friends with the person who sat next to me. He's even going to MUNY!"

That's when Austin stopped laughing. "He?"

By the tone of his voice Ally instantly regretted telling Austin about Mitchell.

"Uh, yeah Mitchell." She replied feeling nervous.

She could hear him clear his throat over the line. She was hoping that didn't mean anything bad.

"Ok, uh are you still with him?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Ye-yeah-" Ally stammered, but she was cut off by Austin's voice through the phone.

"You know what, I uh I got to go." He said quickly before hanging up.

Ally looked at her phone to confirm that the line went dead. She didn't think he sounded angry but he sounded more upset.

Back in Miami, Austin was in the practice room playing with different tunes and notes on the piano. He was thinking of what Ally was saying. He didn't realize she would meet someone so quickly. Knowing that he shouldn't, he couldn't help but have an intense feeling of jealousy. The thought kept pondering in his head, why didn't he just go with her? Well there was a million reasons why he couldn't and he knew that but he wished there was only a few of them, so he could figure out a way to move up there and keep her away from any guy that's breathing.

Austin didn't even know Mitchell and yet, he despised him. Mostly because he was up there, with Ally and he wasn't, and the fact that he's going to the same school with her made him hate Mitchell that much more. How come that guy gets to see Ally everyday and he couldn't? The question made his insides boil.

* * *

Ally hadn't said much when she sat back down at the table. Even though they hadn't known each other long, Mitchell could tell something wasn't right.

"Are you alright?" He asked in the most possible sweetest tone.

She looked up and nodded. But she sighed shortly after. "I just got off the phone with Austin. I think he's upset with me." She said glumly.

"Well I doubt that," Mitchell replied cheeky. "It's impossible to be upset with a sweetheart like you."

Ally couldn't help but grin at that. She looked at him to see him smiling back at her with his defined cheekbones.

She picked up her frappe in front of her and took a quick sip. "Apparently it is possible."

Mitchell decided it was best to drop the subject. They soon finished with their drinks and headed off. Ally's mood was continuing to drop as Austin was refusing to answer her text messages. She hadn't even been gone a whole day and she felt like she was already losing him completely. Still having some hope she rested on video chatting him once she got to her dorm.

They were both going to the same place, so of course they decided to share a cab. Once they were dropped off, they said their goodbyes, and Mitchell pulled Ally in for a quick hug. They had already agreed they would meet up later.

Ally was grateful she already made a friend, and she was almost certain that her and Mitchell were going to be best friends.

When she arrived at her dorm, there was no one there. But Ally couldn't believe the room that stood before her. The room was large. Ally thought it could of passed for an apartment. It looked like a large living room that separated off to a small kitchen. There were three doors, two bedrooms and a bathroom. Being the first one there, she thought she was able to pick which bedroom she wanted. But when she got a closer look she realized there were already names on the doors.

She went in the room with "Ally" on the door. In the room, the walls were a light turquoise color, which Ally thought was gorgeous. There was a large bed in the middle of the room and a flat screen TV on the opposite wall. From where she was standing she thought that was the jest of it. She walked in a little further, and caught something from the corner of her eye. When she turned her head she held in a shriek of excitement. There was a baby grand piano in the corner that looked almost exactly like the one she had at home.

As badly as she wanted to play it at the moment, she was still wanting to video chat Austin. She dug out her laptop from one of her bags and leaped onto her bed.

When she logged on, she looked to see if Austin was online. To her benefit he was and she didn't hesitate to call him. It rang a few times before he accepted her call.

His image popped up on the screen. Seeing him, made Ally's heart lurch, because it made her realize just how much she missed him.

"Hey." She said softly.

Austin was reluctant on answering. But he decided it was best for him to talk to her, or else she would get the impression he was avoiding her, which he kind of was.

But seeing her big brown eyes through his screen, made his grudge disappear. Now he was just happy to finally see her face.

"Hey beautiful." He replied with a smirk.

They might have been thousands of miles apart, but Austin still managed to make Ally's stomach do flips.

"I miss you." Said Ally. She couldn't say anything else, cause that's all she could think about. She longed for him to be with her at the moment.

He laughed. "Already?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He nodded along with her. "I miss you too. Like crazy."

Hearing Ally say that she missed him made him realize just how hard these four years were going to be. As soon as he got home he started to talk up his parents on getting him a flight to New York, ASAP. If she's going to be gone that long he needed to go see her at least once a week. But he knew that would be too hard, financially.

"When are you coming to visit me?" Ally asked. Hoping the answer was tomorrow.

Her words stung. He had no idea. He just shrugged.

"Trish has me booked for the next few months with interviews, concerts, meet and greets, CD signings." He sighed. "Unfortunately none of them are in New York."

Ally quickly fought back some tears. Being separated from Austin for that long, was heart wrenching. It made her devastated to even have to think about it. She knew she was going to be depressed for the next few months.

"Austin I don't want to do this." She cried.

Those were the words he was afraid of hearing as soon as she got on her plane. He immediately started shh-ing her through his screen. It killed him not being able to hold her right now. He wanted more than anything to somehow climb though his screen to her so he could comfort her.

"Ally, this is your dream." He reminded her.

Instead of looking at the screen, she was studying her fingers in her lap. She sniffed.

"I know." She mumbled. "But, I wish you could be with me."

"So do I." Austin said honestly.

"Fly up here as soon as you can okay?"

He nodded. "I will. I promise."

Ally checked the time. She was supposed to be meeting Mitchell in an hour. She looked back at her computer. Austin's brown eyes were filled with worry, and sorrow. He was taking it just as hard as she was.

"I love you." She said. Signaling to him that she was saying goodbye.

Austin didn't want to say goodbye just yet. But he knew Ally was probably tired, and she still needed to get settled in her dorm room. It hurt still. He just wanted to see her forever.

"I love you too." He finally said.

She smiled at him, one last time through her tears, before hanging up the call.

* * *

**A/N PLEASE READ.**

**So I got this idea for a story, I started writing it, and I have a million things that are going to happen. Trust me it's going to be dramatic. Don't worry this is 100% an Auslly story, you don't have to worry about Mitchell, he's not a threat and you'll see why in probably the next chapter. **

**Here are the only things I'm going to tell you: **

**This story is NOT going to be all about Ally going to MUNY. **

**There will be a LOT of drama.**

***I do not own starbucks. **

**Please review cause I want to know if you guys like this story****, This chapter might be a little boring but trust me things are going to escalate pretty quickly.**

**If you can guess something about Mitchell I'll give you a shout out.**

**Its nothing random, cause I tried to make it obvious. **

**~SYDNEY **


	2. Chapter 2

**SHOUT OUT TO: **

**CALL-ME-NICOLE **

**R5AAFAN **

**ANIMEROXX**

**KIDLOVEAUSLLY**

**ALL OF YOU GUESSED THE THING ABOUT MITCHELL. :D SO THANKS FOR READING MY STORY AND REVIEWING. LOVE YOU GUYS. **

**AND IF YOU STILL DON'T KNOW, READ THIS CHAPTER TO FIND OUT.**

* * *

_Chapter two: (I'm bad at thinking of chapter names so I'm not doing this anymore) _

Ally was now starting to believe that going to school in New York wasn't going to be completely dreadful. She had been so hung up on missing Austin and everybody back home, that she forgot the real reason why she wanted to attend MUNY in the first place. Granted it was only her third day, Ally had already made tons of new friends, to her surprise, and they all had the same mutual love for music as her. She got along with almost everybody she talked to and she quickly became best friends with well, everyone. The feeling of attending the same school where everybody shares the same interests, made her feel like she'd known everyone there since birth. They were all just so easy to talk to. For once in her life, she felt like she really belonged with everybody else.

She also soon discovered of the excitement of attending an all music school. Whenever they weren't in classrooms, it was as if she was in the middle of every kind of concert. In all corners there would be groups of guitarists strumming together, pianist's, drummers, singers, every kind of music just playing together, coming up with random melodies, and beats, whilst some singers and rap artists would free style and come up with lyrics on the spot. And before you knew it you were witnessing brilliant songs being written, that the whole school would sing along too, it was like a twisted version of High School Musical.* But 10x better.

And Ally just admired the way almost the entire student body could work together, over music.

It was time for lunch at the college campus**, so Ally and Mitchell agreed on going off campus to eat at a small Italian restaurant on the corner.

It was just a gorgeous day out in New York. The air was not too hot and was feeling a comfortable warm. That was one thing Ally didn't miss about Miami, the unbearable heat all the time. It was never just warm with a cool breeze every one in a while. Ally preferred the weather much more up north.

When the two friends arrived at the restaurant they were seated immediately and handed their menus. As Ally scanned over the lists of meals, her stomach began to feel queasy. She began to think that she maybe was just a little carsick from the cab that they took here. But it wasn't a very long drive at all. So she just pushed it aside and thought nothing more of it.

"Oh, I think I'm going to get the stuffed cheese tortellini's, that sounds divine. What about you?" Mitchell asked Ally after looking up from his menu.

When the queasiness increased the more she read off the menu, she shut it quickly as if to trap some infested vermin inside. She popped her head up at him and gave a big smile to cover up the nausea she was feeling.

"I'll just get the same thing as you." She said trying to act chipper. She wrapped her hands around her stomach and squeezed it as subtly as possible. She was desperately trying to get the queasiness to stop so she could enjoy the nice day, and have lunch with her friend. It was distracting her just a little.

When the waitress came back Mitchell ordered for the both of them, and Ally requested an ice water to drink.

They shared small talk whilst waiting for their meals to arrive. The sickness in Ally's stomach however, was getting worse and worse. Making it hard for her to concentrate on anything Mitchell was trying to talk to her about.

"And so while the teacher was turned around the guy would-" Mitchell stopped himself in midsentence and raised a brow at Ally. "Are you okay?" he asked sincerely.

She nodded. "Yeah, It's just I feel really sick." She explained as she gripped her stomach tighter. "I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just hungry."

As if on cue the waitress came with a tray with their food. She set the plates on their table. Mitchell's eyes grew wide with excitement, for finally getting to cure his hunger.

However, as soon as the smell of her food hit her nose, her stomach was ready to burst. She jumped up quickly and ran to the back of the restaurant, pushing aside any customers or employees aside. She had just barely made it to the bathroom in time, before she literally threw up her insides into the toilet.

After she felt like she was done, she cleaned up and went back out to Mitchell, who was already done with his plate and was starting on hers.

He looked up guilty at her, while he was chewing on a tortellini. He swallowed. "I hope you don't mind. I'm really hungry." He excused.

Ally managed to choke out a laugh. "It's okay, I wasn't going to eat it anyway."

He studied her. "Did you get sick? You look awfully pale." He cringed.

She nodded. "Yeah. I think I might be catching something."

Mitchell slurped up another noodle. "You should take it easy then. Go back to your dorm and rest." He instructed.

Ally questioned his suggestion. "You don't want me to wait for you?"

"No I'm still eating. Get out of here sicko I'll check up on you later." He shooed her off in a joking manner. But she was feeling too crappy to laugh at him.

"Fine." She reluctantly agreed before leaving him alone in the booth.

* * *

When she arrived at her dorm, she was bolting for the bathroom again.

After she was sure she had nothing left in her stomach she thought a hot shower would be nice, since she was feeling all gross now.

After her quick shower, she changed into sweats before climbing into bed and turning on her laptop.

She was in the middle of checking up on the Austin Moon website, when the call name "_AwesomusRocker" _popped up on her screen. She quickly accepted the call.

"Hey Austin," She greeted grimly. She was still feeling run down, and she could sense the nausea building up again.

Despite the poor quality, Austin could tell Ally wasn't looking right. Her face seemed flushed, and her lips were drained of color.

"Hey, are you alright?" he said his voice filled with concern.

She shook her head.

They were at the point where they could read each other like a book. So they were pretty much forced to be 100% honest with each other. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. But sometimes it was like a curse, and it was annoying. She remembered how she couldn't even keep his surprise party a secret, Trish and Dez actually tried to keep them away from each other until the party. Cause they knew he would figure it out. But of course Austin got suspicious and demanded they let him talk to her. Things pretty much went downhill from there. So now Ally just doesn't lie to him. Not like she had a choice though.

"I've been getting sick. It started in the afternoon while Mitchell and I were grabbing a bite to eat. I think I might just be coming down with the flu or something." She said her voice sounding wobbly.

Austin cringed at the mention of Mitchell. She didn't seem to notice though.

"I hope you feel better. How's the school? Meet up with any music producers yet?" He eagerly asked. The sooner she was signed the sooner she could come home, was what he kept thinking. He knew that wasn't the case though.

"The school is really fun!" She told him enthused. "And no, but a music producer's supposed to be coming to the school next week, but I heard he's only looking to sign one person." She said her voice falling a little at the end.

This got Austin excited. "That's awesome! They will totally sign you!"

She let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know Austin, you should see some of the students here. They're like crazy talented. I think it's going to be a little harder than we thought to get me a record deal."

"But you're like crazy talented too! Trust me, they're going to love you." He assured her.

"I hope you're right." She said letting out a big yawn.

Austin watched as her eyes started to droop. She was lying on her bed on her stomach. Her head was soon resting on her arms. He admired the way she could so adorable even when she was sleeping.

"Alls?" He tried to wake her.

She didn't budge. He could see her breathing slow, she was already fast asleep.

He chuckled. "Night Ally."

Her eyelids twitched a little. Then she opened them halfway to look at Austin.

"Night Austin." She quietly mumbled.

"I love you."

Her eyes were closed again, and she was on her way to a deep slumber, but she still managed to reply. "I love you too." In a low hushed voice. Her voice was barley audible through Austin's computer speakers. But he still heard it, and his mouth formed a small smirk. He watched Ally sleep for a few minutes longer, admiring her beauty. And then he ended the call, and closed his laptop.

* * *

It was the morning after, and Ally was still sound asleep. Mitchell was now on his way to her dorm, before he had to attend class. He brought with him a large bottle of water, a can of chicken noodle soup, and a copy of Tangled. Which Ally had mentioned before, was her favorite movie. *

He knocked twice on the door. After a second or two the door swung open, standing there was who Mitchell assumed to be her roommate. Her skin was really tan, she had pin straight bright red hair that went down her back and large brown eyes surrounded by thin black eyeliner. She wore a grey wife beater with a band logo on the front, with jean shorts. When she opened the door Mitchell was welcomed by a huge smile.

"Hi! Can I help you?" She chirped.

Mitchell smiled back at the perky red head. "Hi, I'm a friend of Ally's. Can I see her?"

She stood to the side, motioning for him to come in. "Yeah she's in her bedroom. I think she's still sleeping. You can probably go in though."

He nodded, and went over to Ally's door and knocked softly before pushing the door open a little, peaking in.

"Ally? You awake?" he asked into the room.

He grinned when he saw Ally jumbled up in her covers. He laughed when she noticed she was upside down. Her laptop was open in front of her, but the screen was black. He assumed she fell asleep in front of it last night.

He placed the stuff he brought for her on the table by her bed. Then he sat on the edge of the bed and started poking the sleeping brunette.

"Wake up sleepy head." He said softly.

She shifted letting out a moan. Rolling over onto her back, she rubbed her eyes. After blinking a few times her vision focused. She tilted her head back and saw Mitchell looking at her with his bright blue eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty." He joked.

She put her arms above her head and stretched out. "Hey." She replied hazily.

He laughed at her actions. "Feeling better?"

She opened her mouth to answer. But closed it quickly, feeling a churning sensation. Quickly, she jumped out of bed and hauled her ass to the bathroom.

Mitchell sat behind and waited for her return. He felt bad for her. When Ally came out of the bathroom, she was holding her stomach and was quietly groaning.

"So I guess that means no?" He said raising his eyebrows.

Ally glared at him. "What do you think dumb ass." She grumbled.

Mitchell raised his hands in defense. "Whoa there miss moody." He chuckled.

She plopped back down on her bed. "Sorry Mitch." She said as she revived her computer.

He stood up and walked over to the table. He picked up the water bottle and handed it to her. "Apology accepted. Now, since I thought you would still be all sick, I brought you a water, chicken noodle soup, and Tangled, because I am amazing." He grinned.

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh, thanks!"

Mitchell sat on the bed next to Ally. He looked at her computer screen to see her background picture.

It was a picture of Austin and Ally at a beach. They had their arms wrapped around each other; Ally was smiling at the camera. She had a pair of aviators on and a purple bikini. Austin was hugging her protectively around her waist and he was kissing her temple. He was wearing matching aviators and yellow swim trunks. The blue ocean was behind them. **

"That's a awesome picture of you and Austin." He pointed at the screen.

Ally looked at the screen, remembering that day. It was at Austin's "surprise" birthday party. She had bought him the aviators and herself the matching pair. He had asked her not to get him anything. She refused to listen so just got him something small. It was her favorite picture of her and Austin.

"Thanks." She smiled, her heart aching a little.

Mitchell's eyes were still studying the photo. "You're lucky to have him, he seems like a great guy, not to mention how cute he is."

She snapped her head at him. She wasn't sure if she heard him right. "I'm sorry what?"

His gaze broke from her computer screen and went over to her, the confusion in her voice alerted him. He raised his eyebrows. "Hmm?" He was confused until he remembered what he just said. "Oh! I'm gay, by the way." He shrugged.

Ally blinked a few times. She took a second to process what he just told her. Then she started rubbing her temples. "How did I not know?" She thought about it some more. "But everything makes so much more sense now!"

Mitchell was just watching her. He wasn't one to be embarrassed or shy about this type of thing. If he was going to be friends with someone that couldn't handle it, then he couldn't be friends with that person. He was hoping it wasn't going to be a problem for Ally.

"Are you okay?" He questioned after she was staying silent for a minute.

She cleared her throat. "Yeah! Yeah I'm good." She coughed. Then she smiled. "This is awesome I've always wanted a gay best friend!" She got up excitedly and hugged him.

He laughed and hugged her back grateful that she was okay with everything.

The hug was cut off when Ally abruptly let go and stepped back, holding up a finger. "Got to go." She said quickly before racing to the bathroom again.

* * *

Ally missed the next three days of school. She still had yet to go see a doctor, and she was barely getting anything to eat. Today she decided she needed to go back to school if she wanted to get ready for the music producer that was coming in two days.

She walked through the halls meekly. She was heading to her vocal class. It was one of her favorite classes, which she also had with Mitchell, but she wasn't really up for it. Although Mitchell did mention that the teacher, Mr. Walker, said that he had an announcement about the music producers. So Ally had something that she was looking forward to.

When she walked into the classroom, she spotted Mitchell in one of chairs towards the back. His backpack in the chair next to him, saving her seat. Once she was seated, and the rest of the students filed in, Mr. Walker came up to the front of the classroom.

"So, as I said yesterday, I'm going to be announcing the top five students in this class, who also gets an audition for Reel Music Records!"

Ally sat up in her chair with surprise. Mr. Charlie Reel, one of the most successful music producers in the world, owned Reel Music Records (RMR). Yeah, Starr Records was high on the list, but RMR was on the top. She turned to Mitchell and whispered. "You didn't mention he was picking some of the students, for RMR!"

He shrugged. "I wanted it to be a surprise!"

She raised an eyebrow. She didn't understand why it would be a surprise for her. Since she hasn't even been in school for four days she didn't think she had a chance of being the top five.

Mr. Walker held a clipboard close to his chest. "This is my list with the names, that were chosen by myself, and one of my trust worthy students that I picked to help me narrow down the students. The student involved will remain anonymous." He said.

Ally could see Mitchell smirking from the corner of her eye. Then it all clicked in her mind. "No, you didn't." She threatened in a whispered tone to him.

She could hear him silently laughing.

"And the students are, Jacquelyn Brown, Daniel Hancock, Billy Travis, Zoey Gardens, and Ally Dawson." Mr. Walker said before setting the clipboard on his desk.

"Congratulations to you five. After class you will need to pick up some paperwork and forms to fill out, at Mr. Reel's request." He added.

The whole class began filling with whispers and murmurs. Some of the students were celebrating, and others were quietly grumbling to themselves.

Ally turned to Mitchell. "You were the anonymous student weren't you?" She yelled in a hushed tone. She knew he would be getting crap from other students if they knew whom it was.

He nodded, grinning proudly. "Yup, when Mr. Walker came to me I knew I had to get you on the list."

Ally groaned and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "No! That's not fair to the rest of the students! I was supposed to work for my spot on the list! Not because my friend recommended me!" She huffed.

He shook his head at her. "No you got it wrong! You didn't have a fair chance of being picked because you've been sick for the past few days! I wasn't doing you a favor; I was getting you what you deserved. If you had been here, you would have made the top five anyway." He explained to her.

She attempted to argue but in the end she appreciated what he did. But something still didn't fit right with her. "Why weren't you in the top five?"

Mitchell sighed; he ran his hand through his hair. "Mr. Walker told me that he thought I was talented, but he didn't think I was the talent Mr. Reel was looking for. So I just accepted that fact and moved on."

Ally was appalled by his answer. "So, just because he _thinks_ that, you don't get a chance?" She revoked.

"Ally it's okay! There will be other music producers! And when they see me do my thing, they wont know what hit them!" He said enthused.

She nodded knowing that it wasn't the end of his career. She then started slowly sinking in what just happened for her, and she could barely contain her excitement. The first thought in her head was how thrilled she was to tell Austin! She knew he was going to be happy for her. If she even got the record deal, it would be the most life changing experience. Then the nerves started to build up once she remembered she's meeting with Mr. Reel in two days.

After the class Ally, and the four other students met with Mr. Walker. They were given a medical form they were supposed to fill out and they were told that they would have to get drug tested, at Mr. Reel's request, so they would each have to set up appointments before they auditioned. They were also given a form they would have to fill out on their music past and their list on music skills. Ally knew right away that "Austin Moon's Songwriter" would be at the top of her form. That would probably give her some extra points. She was pretty confident that she was the most experienced when it came to music producers.

* * *

That night Mitchell took Ally out to celebrate, but the celebrating was cut short when Ally got sick again and called it a night. Once she was in bed she called Austin on her phone. He answered on the third ring.

"Hey gorgeous, what have you been up to?" he said over the line.

Ally smiled every time she heard his voice. She longed to see him badly.

"Oh nothing much, I got an A on all of my tests, I got an audition with Reel Music Records, I learned a new song on the-" She stopped when Austin started freaking out over the phone.

"Wait! Reel Music Records? Ally that's awesome!" He cheered.

She squealed with excitement. "I know! The audition is in two days! Mitchell me to our teacher, and we went out to celebrate earlier, but I got sick so it ended early. But I couldn't wait to tell you!" She was beaming, even though he couldn't see her.

She heard him clear his throat. "Oh um, Mitchell got you the audition?" He responded in a jealous tone.

She rolled her eyes, "Austin he was just trying to help, since I haven't been at school lately."

He scoffed. "Or he's trying to get into bed with you! Have you've ever thought of that? Why would he get you an audition for one of the biggest record labels in the world? Did he get an audition? He's obviously just being so nice to you because he wants to get in your pants!" he ranted angrily.

Ally waited until he was done. She was holding in a laugh the entire time. She couldn't hold it in any longer and busted out laughing.

Hearing her laugh at him, made him confused and really angry. He didn't have to know this Mitchell guy to know what's going on in his head.

"What's so funny?" he snapped.

After Ally caught her breath, she started giggling again. "Calm down Austin. No need to get jealous. You have nothing to worry about, Mitchell and I are just friends. And he has no interest in "getting into my pants"." She air quoted.

"How do you know?" he huffed. She could tell he was getting overly worked up about this. Which she found adorable how jealous and protective he could get over her.

"Because he's gay!" she laughed. "He's not trying to get with me! But he did tell me that he thought you were pretty cute!" She teased.

She didn't have to see him to know that his cheeks were bright red from embarrassment.

"Oh my god. Why didn't you tell me, instead of letting me ramble on about that?" He asked flustered.

At that moment Austin did feel an enormous weight lift off his chest. He was so relieved that Mitchell wasn't after his Ally.

She giggled again. "Because it was adorable."

"I feel like an idiot." He complained. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," She paused and glanced at the time. Realizing she needed to go to bed soon. "Hey I got to go to bed, I have a drug test tomorrow morning."

"What?" Austin said really confused.

She laughed again. She loved messing with him. "I'll tell you about that later. I love you."

"I love you too." He sighed, wishing she didn't have to go.

Ally hung up her phone. As tired as she was she was extremely hungry, most likely because she hasn't been able to keep any food down. But right now she decided she felt good enough to eat. She made her self a peanut butter and banana sandwich, and gobbled it up. She waited a few minutes and after feeling like it was going to stay down she cuddled up in her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: IMPORTANT.**

**It's all happy right now but don't worry. All the drama is about to stir up. I have a ton of things coming. **

***For this story they are older therefore MUNY is a college campus.**

***I do not own the movie Tangled.**

***Don't you wish that picture existed? I do….**

***I also made up Reel Music Records**

**COMING UP: **

***The audition… **

**THAT'S ALL I CAN TELL YOU WITH OUT SPOILING ANYTHING. **

**Let me know if you like the story and what you like about it by reviewing below (::**

**~Sydney**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to say *I don't own High School Musical in my last chapter. **

**So yeah there's that. **

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**:***

* * *

_Chapter three:_

The alarm in Ally's room went off at 7 am. She rose up from bed and trudged to the bathroom. While she was in the middle of sleepily brushing her teeth, she realized she wasn't leaning over the toilet vomiting up her insides, like she has been doing for the past week. It was a major relief for one, but she was hoping that it meant whatever she had was gone. If it had gone any longer she would of thought she was on the verge of dying. She leaned over a spit in the sink, before looking at her reflection and grinning wide to show all of her teeth. Once she thought her teeth were white enough, she jumped in the shower and washed up before having to get ready for her doctors appointment before her first class.

She picked up an apple and then took a bite, spitting it out immediately after in the sink. The taste had been rancid, and spoiled her mouth with a sour and unappealing flavor. She threw away her apple, assuming it was rotten, and decided to make herself another peanut butter and banana sandwich like she had done the night before, and quickly ate it. Feeling what she hasn't felt for a few days, full.

* * *

On her way to the doctor's office she couldn't help it when her mind trailed off to the audition that was tomorrow. She had already decided what song she was singing and she had filled out her forms front and back. The drug tests were the last thing on her agenda before she could have been 100% ready for her audition. And the fact that she was feeling better was an extra plus.

She sat in the waiting room for what it felt like hours, when it had only been a few minutes. She didn't know what she was so anxious about. She was obviously drug free, so there was nothing she should have been fretting about.

When she finally met up with the doctor, she explained to her that she was going to need a blood and urine test to complete the process. After the doctor took some of her blood, she was handed a cup and was told the bathroom was right down the hall and to the left. Ally nodded awkwardly then headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

On her way back her cab got stuck in traffic for an extra 20 minutes. Making her late to her first class, which was piano.

She walked into class heading straight for the teacher and explaining to her why she was late. But the teacher simply nodded and congratulated her on her audition.

"You know over two-thousand students attend this school and only ten of them were chosen? You are one very lucky girl Miss Dawson." Her piano teacher, Mrs. Wormwood, said.

"Wow, thanks." Ally nervously replied. She didn't communicate well in situations where she was complemented. She never knew exactly what to say.

As she seated herself on one of the piano benches, Zoey Gardens, also one of the students who got an audition, walked up to her.

"Are you Ally Dawson?" She asked politely.

Ally looked up at the thin girl. She nodded. "Yeah, you're Zoey right?"

Ally knew who she was from her vocal class. She had pale skin and dark blue eyes with dirty blonde wavy hair. She was also super skinny. Ally had heard her sing before, and she knew exactly why they gave her an audition. She was an amazing singer.

She nodded. "Yup. Can you believe we got an audition for Reel Music Records? I've been hoping for an opportunity like this ever since I was a kid." Zoey rambled.

Ally gave her a small smile. "Me too. This is why I actually came here. I just recently got over my stage fright, and my partner convinced me to come here to get signed, cause his music producer didn't want us on the same label." She explained. She didn't mean to get into that much detail but she felt like Zoey was a nice person.

Zoey bit her lip, trying to think of why she seemed so familiar. When it came to her, her mouth dropped and her blue eyes grew wide. "Oh my gosh, you're _the_ Austin Moons songwriter! I love your songs!" She squealed.

Ally's smile grew bigger. She loved being acknowledged by fans. Especially from people who don't even live in Florida, where her and Austin are most known.

"Thanks!" She beamed back at her.

Zoey grinned. "No problem! Hey maybe we can hang out sometime?"

"Yeah totally! Let me see your phone." Ally held out her hand and Zoey eagerly gave it to her. The brunette quickly entered in her number before she gave it back. "Text me okay?"

Zoey nodded before saying she needed to get to work on her piano skills. She waved a kind goodbye before walking away towards another piano in the room.

Ally grinned to herself as she rehearsed. She loved making new friends, and she thought Zoey was really nice. She was hoping she would text her soon.

* * *

After her classes, Ally met up with Mitchell and they decided to grab a bite to eat.

"How bout Chinese?" Mitchell offered.

Ally thought it over, before gagging. She usually loved Chinese food but right now the thought of it almost brought back her nausea.

They were lying on Ally's bed looking through take-out menus. Mitchell had already brought up 5 different restaurants of different foods, each one sounding completely unappealing to her.

She popped up, catching Mitchell by surprise. She hopped off her bed and went to the kitchen yelling behind her. "Order anything you want, I'm just going to have a sandwich."

Once again she started cutting thin slices of banana, and spread some peanut butter onto two slices of bread, then combined the two and cut it into equal halves. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before carrying her plate into her room, to find Mitchell on the phone.

"Yeah can I have a large Hawaiian pizza with extra pineapple?...Great….MUNY dorm room 485…..thank you, wait! Is Travis working tonight?...Okay, awesome thanks again." He finished hanging up, with a wide grin across his face.

Ally giggled at the childish look on his face. "What?"

He rolled over on his back and let his head hang off the edge. She could see his Adam's apple move up down as he talked. "I just ordered pizza, and the cute delivery boy is working tonight!" He said excitedly. Doing a mini happy dance while he was still upside down.

The small girl busted out laughing. "Stop! You look ridiculous!" She giggled nearly choking on her sandwich.

At her remark, he sat up straight in a swift movement and looked at her. "That's impossible sweetie, I can never look ridiculous." He stated firmly before lying back down.

Ally watched his movements as he raised his hands above his head and placed them on the floor. He slowly started to slide his body off the bed and pushed off his feet. Flipping himself over in the process and landed on his ass.

This caused Ally to break into another giggle fit. Her face was turning bright red.

Mitchell looked around him and pondered on what he just did. He chuckled. "Well that wasn't supposed to happen! Why didn't I land on my feet?" He cursed at himself.

As she began to catch her breath she waved her hands at him. " Calm down, you just didn't catch yourself. Obviously." She remarked.

The two friends continued their night by chatting about their newly beloved classes. Ally nearly had a panic attack as she thought of her audition after Mitchell brought it up. She wanted so desperately to be signed by Mr. Reel. But her nerves had sky rocketed after hearing that Charlie Reel, is supposedly a strict, cruel merciless man. She didn't want the whole audition to blow up in her face and cause her to get another paralyzing fear. She actually had a fear of developing another fear. She laughed at how ridiculous she sounded, after going on about it to Mitch.

"You're going to do fabulous, how many times do I have to remind you of that?" droned the anxious boy.

He continued to check his watch. "That delivery boy Travis, may be a total babe, but it's been almost half an hour! I want my pizza!"

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. Ally could faintly smell the pizza through the door.

She laughed and watched Mitch scramble up from the bed and speed over to the door.

Her eyes widened as she saw a cute blonde standing in the doorframe, holding a pizza box.

Ally didn't have to ask to understand why Mitchell had been so eager for his pizza to arrive. This guy was completely adorable with his spiked dirty blonde hair and his enticing green eyes. From what she could see he was slightly taller than Mitch and more built. He smiled showing off a dazzling smile.

Her friend took the box from him and said he had to get his wallet. As he turned to Ally he mouthed "_Oh my god" _in a freaked out fan-girl way, causing her to giggle.

He handed over the money to the blonde, before sending a daring flirtatious wink to him.

It was subtle but Ally caught the pizza delivery boy's cheeks flush pink slightly. She bit her lip, and waited for the door to close. Mitch went over to her with a slice of his Hawaiian pizza in his grasp.

"Didn't I tell you? He's probably the only reason why I order pizza from that place." He gushed. As he finished chewing, his face contorted and his nose scrunched. He put the pizza back in the box.

"Yeah, he's _definitely _why I get pizza from that place."

They laughed together for a while longer. She had to admit she loved having Mitchell as a friend, they got along so well, and it seemed as though they never stopped laughing when they were around each other.

* * *

The sound of Ally's alarm at 6 am caused her to groan. Rubbing her eyes, she regretted staying up with Mitchell so late. She wasn't thinking of getting sleep for the audition and didn't go to bed until well past midnight. He had apologized over and over again, knowing that she needed rest for the audition, but to be honest, they had simply just lost track of time.

She quickly showered and got dressed in one of her nicer outfits, thinking she wanted to make a good first impression for Mr. Reel. She was wearing a crème lace dress with quarter sleeves and a brown belt. It went down right above her knees, and she slipped on brown flat sandals to show off her freshly pedicured toes.

Her hair was curled down her back. She did her makeup in a light bronze smoky eye shadow, and a nude lip.

She had been told earlier that she was supposed to show up at the MUNY auditorium 15 minutes prior for a direct interview with Mr. Reel himself.

As she walked through the university halls, she could feel the palm of her hands begin to sweat. Her breathing was unsteady due to her heart beating erotically in her chest.

She came up to the auditorium door, pausing for a few seconds, trying to get her heart to slow down. Then she reluctantly opened one of the doors and stepped in.

Walking in, she saw that she was one of the first ones there. There were about 4 people in the room, out of the 10 people that were selected. She made the 5th person.

After sitting in one of the chairs, she took out her phone and sent a quick message to Austin and Mitchell. Letting them know that she was close to her interview and audition.

She waited for a few more minutes. Watching the other students file in. A familiar face plopped down in the chair next to her.

"Hey Ally!" chirped Zoey.

Ally turned towards her and smiled. "Hey Zoe."

They talked a little about their audition, until a woman in a business suit stepped out with a clipboard.

"Mr. Reel will start seeing students for their interview, and then their audition right after. I will be calling you up in alphabetical order." She declared.

Ally's stomach immediately dropped. She cursed herself for having a last name early in the alphabet, but was still hoping someone would be called before her.

"Jacquelyn Brown?" She announced, causing Ally to release the breath she was holding.

"Oh thank god." She mumbled. Her phone buzzed, and she dug it out and checked it to see she had two unread messages from Austin and Mitchell.

She opened the one from Mitchell first.

_Good luck! Don't forget to be fabulous! Xx Mitch_

She giggled at the message, before opening Austin's next.

_Knock them dead babe! Love you – Austin_

After reading both messages, she felt honestly more relaxed, and was given a boost of confidence.

The lady in the business suit didn't come back out for another ten minutes. Jacquelyn came out soon after, looking pale in the face.

"Ally Dawson?" the lady called out.

The nerves began to build up more, but she pushed them back as much as she could. Putting on a smile, she stood up and made her way towards the lady. Following her through a pair of doors and into a room with a single table. She could see the back of a man's head. She was lead to sit on the other side of him. He was graying haired and red in the face. He wore rectangular black-rimmed glasses and had gray scruff. He wore a dark grey suit with a burgundy tie.

"Hello Miss Dawson, I've been looking forward to meeting you." He said in a low hoarse voice.

He held out his hand and Ally shook it slowly, before sitting down.

She smiled. "Really?" She asked surprised. She definitely wasn't expecting him to have heard of her.

"Oh, yes. I've heard you're a very excellent singer and song writer." He said.

She became very giddy after he said that, thinking maybe he wasn't as cruel as everybody had said. "Thank you Mr. Ree-"

He held up his finger, telling her to stop. "I said I've _heard_. I'll be the judge whether or not they had any sense of taste or if they might have been hearing impaired."

Ally sat in front of him with wide eyes. She was definitely not expecting that and was a little terrified on the inside. She blinked back her fear, and then sat up straight in her chair, remembering Mitchell's wise words. _Be fabulous. _

She flashed him another smile and threw her hair back. "Well I guess I'll just have to prove to you that they for a fact knew what they were talking about."

He smirked. "Alright then."

He picked up a packet in front of him and flipped to the first page. "How have you been linked to music throughout your life?"

Ally pursed her lips and thought about her choice of words before responding. "My father owns a music store. He taught me to play piano, and I started working at the store at the age of 13. I gave weekly music lessons and I became Austin Moons songwriter when I was 15."

He raised his bushy eyebrows when she mentioned being Austin's songwriter.

"Impressive." He nodded. He glanced at the packet. "So what kind of artist would you think of yourself as?"

"A pop, singer/ songwriter." She replied instantly without having to think.

"And do you write all of your songs?" He asked.

"Yes. I write all of my songs, but Austin helps a little when I'm writing for him." She answered. She felt comfortable with all the questions. She had an answer for all of them.

He licked his lips. "One last question, before you can audition." He flipped to a page.

"Why do you want to be signed?" He studied her, as she thought for a response.

She sighed. "Ever since I was a little girl, I've always wanted to be a successful singer. I wanted to inspire others, and have people look up to me."

She took a breath. "But a few years ago, I developed a paralyzing fear of stage fright, due to another audition that went horribly wrong." She paused and shook her head at the memory.

"I couldn't even speak to a group of people without feeling like I was going to throw up. But then I met Austin. He taught me that as long as I was confident, I could do anything. So I got over my fear, thanks to him. But when we tried to get me a record deal at his label, Starr Records, Jimmy turned me down because he didn't want me and Austin signed on the same label. So Austin encouraged me to come here." She finished with a big smile.

Mr. Reel had been intently listening, soaking in her words. He grinned back. "Great. Now you said that you developed your stage fright due to an audition going horribly wrong. Do you think it's going to be that way for this audition?"

She grinned confidently. "No sir."

For her audition she had sang and played the piano. The song she had sung was an original she had written recently. It was a slow powerful ballad that she had executed perfectly.

Charlie Reel had applauded her and informed her that he was very impressed, and to expect a call from him soon. Before she left she wanted to ask him a question.

"Mr. Reel?"

He turned his head to her. "Yes?"

She laughed nervously. "Before I came here, I have to admit I was a little nervous to meet you."

He scrunched his eyebrows together. "And why's that?"

Ally suddenly found her feet very interesting. "Well some people were telling me that you were mean, and cruel. But I didn't think you were either."

He laughed. "Miss Dawson, do you know why my record label is so successful?"

She shook her head. He continued.

"It's because I don't play around when I sign people. I only want the most confident artist that has what it takes to be a star; I'm only "mean and cruel" to test a person's confidence. If they back down and cower, then I know that they are not an artist good enough to be signed with Reel Records. You showed me that you had confidence and that you believed that you had what it takes." He grinned.

Ally nodded with appreciation. She understood, and she was thankful she hadn't cowered like she would of a couple of months ago. She was definitely a changed person.

"Thank you Mr. Reel." She said.

He stopped her. "Please, call me Charlie. I have a feeling we will be working a lot together soon."

She nodded and exited out back to the room with the rest of the students. She knew that they were waiting for her reaction. She came out smiling from ear to ear, almost skipping with joy.

Later she met up with Mitchell and they partied. She video chatted Austin afterward and she was thrilled on how excited he was for her. He also mentioned something about Trish trying to book him a concert in Albany, which was only about an hour away from her. All she could think of was about how this day couldn't have gone any better.

* * *

It had been almost a week since her audition. Ally was feeling extra anxious, and her nerves had been gnawing at her. She thought for sure he was going to sign her. But yet she was only the second one to audition out of ten students. She thought maybe someone else had a better audition, but she wouldn't know for sure until she heard something. Rumors had been going around that Charlie was torn between two students. And that he would be calling them later that day, to schedule another audition, between the two finalists.

She was now waiting by her phone, chewing on her nails. Mitchell was with her, sitting across the table and staring at the phone. She also had her laptop set up in between them, with Austin on video chat. He was also watching her phone through his screen.

The tension in the air was thick. No one was thinking. No one was speaking. They were all just intently watching her phone.

They only waited for a few minutes longer, before Ally blew up, "Ugh, why wont the stupid phone ring!"

The phone lit up almost exactly as she stopped talking. The whole table shook, as Mitch and Ally jumped. Austin had also almost fallen out of his chair back in Miami.

"Everybody shut up!" She screamed before picking up the phone and answering it.

"Hello?...Yes it is!...Really?...Thank you Mr. Reel!...Charlie, sorry…Oh?...Okay….I'll see you then….Thanks….Bye." She hung up and looked up at the two boys who were anxious anticipating for her to break the news.

She paused while she put her phone down and began playing with her nails.

The boys were both waiting impatiently, wanting to hear something. Austin couldn't take the wait any longer.

"Well?!" He asked eagerly. Almost jumping through the screen.

She tried to keep her face straight but broke into a huge grin. "I got the second audition!" She said excitedly.

Both the boys started cheering. Mitchell wrapped her in a hug and congratulated her.

Austin was cheering over the computer. He desperately wished he could of congratulated her in person. All he wanted to do was give her a hug, and he was feeling envy towards Mitchell cause he could.

After they separated, Ally turned towards her screen. "It's down to me and Zoey Gardens." She said slowly.

She wasn't thrilled she had to compete against Zoey, since she had recently become friends with her. She was hoping it wouldn't be a problem between them anyway.

"You totally have this Alls." Austin encouraged.

"Yeah no doubt." Mitchell agreed with him.

She grinned at her boys. "Thanks guys."

* * *

The second audition was the next day. Ally had already intended on getting to bed early so that this audition would be even better than her first. She arrived at the same place as before again 15 minutes prior to their scheduled time. She didn't see Zoey there, she had sent her a text earlier but she didn't reply.

She sat down and waited for someone to show.

Zoey eventually barged through the doors a few minutes later. She looked angry and bitter.

Ally walked up to her. "Hey Zoe!" She greeted.

To her surprise she rolled her eyes. "Shut it perky."

Ally scoffed. This was definitely a different side to Zoey that she had never seen before. Let alone knew could exist.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

She pushed past her. "What's wrong? What's wrong is that you're here. There wasn't supposed to be a second audition, _I _was supposed to get signed. I didn't want it to turn into some sort of fucking contest!" She yelled fuming.

Ally stepped back in shock. Now she was mad. "So what now you're just going to throw a fit? I don't see why you're so upset over this!"

Zoey was shooting daggers at her. "Because I deserve this! Not you! You can't just decide to get over your stupid stage fright and steal my record label! I have been working for this! And you just showed up after what? Being turned down by another record label? Oh, I'm sorry! Did you ever think you got turned down cause you have no fucking talent? Why are you even here?" She rambled, shouting at her.

Ally was beyond offended. She smirked though. Being strangely confident again. "If I have no talent how did I even get here? How did I get accepted to the best music school in the country? Oh wait, how did I get picked to be the top 2 people, to get a record deal with one of the best music producers in the world? Guess what, we both did that! So I don't see why you think you're _so_ much better than me."

Zoey opened her mouth, but closed it when the door opened and the same business lady from before came out.

"Ally Dawson?" She called.

Ally began walking past Zoey, when she grabbed her arm and glared at her.

"I'm better than you because I don't have a history of choking under pressure." She hissed.

Ally's eyes grew large. Zoey smirked, and then said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I hope you choke."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Whoa this chapter got long. Sorry if you got bored with it. I just can't stop writing for this story!**

**Sorry there was a little cursing in this chap, in case some of you didn't like it.**

**There is so much drama coming up I can't even tell you how excited I am to start writing it, but I'm trying to pace it you know? I don't just want to release it all in one chapter or else I wouldn't be able to continue the story! **

**Coming up on Falling to Pieces: **

**** Someone finds out some shocking news**

**** Someone gets a record deal **

***** Someone gets kicked out of MUNY **

**O.O **

**I'm keeping all the names a secret or else it would spoil the story.**

**Please tell me if you guys even like this story. Let me know what you do like and what you don't like in the REVIEWS. **

**~Sydney**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. (:**

* * *

_Chapter four: _

The blonde boy rubbed his temples and groaned, failing to become inspired. He had been sitting on the piano bench for hours, trying to create a new song that he would have to perform at a banquet Jimmy was hosting next week. He already attempted to get a hold of Ally, but she was busy with her auditions, and helping him write a song was the least of her worries. Austin knew that too, so he agreed to give her some space and try to write the song himself. But even though he's written many songs with Ally, it seemed almost impossible when he was alone.

He let out another loud groan and began banging his head on the piano keys. Without thinking of the horrid noise that was being produced by his forehead.

Trish busted through the door in panic. "Austin! What the hell are you doing?" She hurried toward and yanked his head up by his blonde locks.

"Ouch! Trish!" He yelped while rubbing his now sore spot. "You hurt me!"

"You hurt my ears!" She piped back. "What's going on?" She asked with her voice now filled with concern. She knew Austin has been having trouble.

He let out a sigh. "The new song. It's just not happening."

Trish looked at him with worry. "Did you call Ally?" She asked already knowing the answer.

He nodded to her expectation. "She's been too busy with her classes, and her auditions and stuff. She barley has enough time to talk to me." He said glumly while fiddling with his thumbs in his lap.

Trish hesitated. She knew what to do, but she also knew Austin would never agree to do it. She still decided to take her chances and to at least bring it up. "Do you want me to call Jimmy?"

His head snapped up at her. He wasn't sure where she was going with that. But he was afraid it wasn't good.

She continued. "When he found out Ally was leaving, he offered to set up interviews, to hire a new songwriter-"

Austin immediately objected. "No! No way, not a chance!"

She opened her mouth again to try to assure him otherwise. But he interrupted once more.

"No Trish. If you think that I would even _consider_ getting a new songwriter-"

She decided not to let him finish that sentence. "Austin! I know you don't want a new songwriter, but Ally is not here! I originally told Jimmy that the interviews wouldn't be necessary, because you and Ally were going to make it work. But now-" She paused and took a breath, calming her voice a little. "I'm just telling you that your career can't go on hold, just because Ally's thousands of miles away. I'm letting you decide what your next move is. But you have to remember you need to decide what's best for _Austin Moon." _She said emphasizing his name, "Not Austin Moon." *

He was a bit confused on what she meant by that. But he decided to not dwell on it. He simply nodded at her, letting her know that he somewhat understood. She left him alone after that. Leaving him to his thoughts. She was hoping she got through to him. Mainly because she would never hear the end of it from Jimmy, if Austin failed to come through with the song.

Austin spent the next few hours, going over older melodies and songs that him and Ally had written together in the past. It brought back many memories that made him miss her more. But afterwards he finally realized what Trish had meant earlier. Even though he didn't want a new songwriter. _Austin Moon_ needed one. It took him forever to finally make sense of it though.

After arguing with himself, he reluctantly pulled out his phone and called Jimmy.

* * *

Ally had thought her audition went twice as good as her first one. She may of choked a little in the beginning, but once she remembered her new found confidence she shined brighter than ever, duly noting Mr. Reel's enthused expression at the end of her performance. She hadn't heard anything about how Zoey's went, and the curiosity was slowly killing her.

Mitchell walked into her dorm, nearly charging into her bedroom, where Ally was currently sleeping. Today was Saturday, and to Mitchell that meant going out with his new best friend, and hitting up some of the best New York clubs. She was completely aware of his intentions, so that was exactly why she was still asleep when it was already noon. Getting a lot of sleep meant she could party longer. Ally may have not been much of a partier back in Miami, but something about Mitchell made her want to have more of a wild side. Partying was now her forte.

The giddy boy opened her door abruptly before leaping across the floor and tackling her in her sleep. The sound of her tired agitated grumbles caused him to laugh, before she made a sudden move by shoving him off the side of her bed. He stopped laughing after that, but she was now in a fit of giggles.

"That wasn't cool." He said sternly from the ground.

She stopped laughing and caught her breath. "Neither was jumping on me in my sleep."

He stood up and pretended to dust himself off. "Then I guess were even now."

Ally scoffed. "Oh no, we are not even until I say we're even." She said feeling an awful lot like Trish. But she loved messing with Mitchell.

She was slightly frightened by the smug look on his face however.

"You'll be regretting those words, Ally D. If you're not careful you're going to start an unwanted war with me. And I always win my wars." He warned.

She gulped before holding out her hand. "Challenge accepted."

He shook her hand. "Whatever you say Ally D."

Her phone lit up from her bedside table, catching both of their attention. She picked it up; with out checking the caller ID, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Miss Dawson, It's Charlie Reel." He said with his scratchy voice.

"Oh hey Charlie, what do you need?" She asked nervously.

She heard him clear his throat before he replied. "I have something to tell you, but I think it would be best if I told you in person."

The way he was speaking made Ally's stomach churn. By the way he was sounding, his news didn't seem so great.

"O-oh?" She stuttered, not liking the tone of his voice.

"Yes, do you think you could meet me at _Alasandro's_? My treat."

"Yeah, of course. What time do you want me to meet you?" She asked chewing on her thumb. Mitchell was intently watching her, his blue eyes sparkling.

"How's later at 5 for you?"

"5?" She repeated glancing at Mitchell. He gave her two thumbs up. "I'll be there."

He sighed. "I'll see you there, Miss Dawson. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." She hung up her phone and looked up at her anxious friend.

"Well?" Mitchell spoke up.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. He wants to meet to tell me something, but-" she sighed, feeling stressed. "It doesn't sound good Mitch." She said honestly.

He moved over and put his hand on her shoulder. "You can't base that off of a phone call. You want to know what I think?"

She looked at him with her big worried eyes.

"I think that you got the record deal." He said confidently. Giving the skeptic girl a huge grin.

She sniffed. " You think so?"

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. "Of course. That Zoey girl has what? A great voice? Well you have an amazing voice, plus you're a fabulous musician and an outstanding songwriter. You're a triple threat and Mr. Reel would be a fool to sign anyone over you."

Ally felt instantly relaxed. It was like he knew exactly what to say to make her feel better.

"What about our clubbing?"

He scoffed. "There's plenty of time after that after you get that record deal."

He jumped up suddenly. "Hungry? Come on I'll make you a sandwich." He said quickly not letting her say anything.

She giggled at his eagerness and followed him to the kitchen. He had already gotten out the peanut butter and the bananas. He knew that that was all her diet consisted of for the past few weeks. He didn't question it however, even though he thought it wasn't that good for her to be only eating sandwiches.

He set the plate on the counter in front of her. She eyed it seeing the perfectly sliced bananas and the gooey peanut butter in between two slices of bread. However she found herself scrunching her nose at the sight of it. Mitchell laughed.

"Are you finally sick of them? You have been literally eating them for breakfast, lunch and dinner for a few weeks."

She pushed the plate away, and Mitchell gladly started to nibble on it. She walked over to the cabinets and rummaged through them pulling out a can of Ravioli.

"Switching it up to Ravioli now?" He mumbled through a mouthful peanut buttery banana.

She shrugged; she wasn't sure what was up with her eating habits lately. She just couldn't keep down anything else. But she still was eating so she didn't question it that much. She just ate whatever didn't want to make her throw up.

"I guess so." She replied meekly.

They ate their lunch then decided it would be best to relax and watch a movie. In the middle of the movie however, Ally heard her laptop go off. After she paused the movie she answered it to see Austin through her screen.

"Hey Austin!" She greeted with a big smile on her face. Her stomach dropped when he didn't return it.

"Hey." He replied lowly. He rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding looking at the screen.

She sighed knowing something was wrong. "What's up?"

He blinked rapidly and wiped underneath his eyes. "Nothing, what's up with you?" He said quickly.

She was a little annoyed that he was obviously hiding something from her. But decided to put it aside to tell him about her news.

"Charlie called me earlier, and I'm meeting up with him later cause he has something to tell me!" She said excitedly, despite the fact the churning feeling returned when she spoke of it. She still wasn't sure about it.

He smiled half- heartedly. "That's great Alls, I told you he would sign you."

She grinned back but dropped it after he still wouldn't look at her.

"Austin Monica Moon, if you don't tell me what's on your mind I will fly down to Miami and slap you!" She threatened.

He looked up. "Please do!" He pleaded honestly. He wanted her to slap him after what he just did earlier. He wished she could come home right away so he wouldn't have to go through with it.

At that moment she wished she could slap him for making her heart ache so much.

He let out the breath he was holding. "I'm sorry."

She scrunched her eyebrows together. "Sorry for what?"

He hesitated. "Jimmy is expecting a new song by the end of this week. And I'm not blaming you for not having time cause you have your school, and your auditions, and I get it but-" he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was killing him. He didn't want to say this in fear it would crush Ally.

"I just got off the phone with Jimmy and… He's going to set up interviews, to hire a new songwriter."

Her stomach lurched, giving her an unpleasant feeling of emptiness. Her breathing hitched in her throat and all she could do was stare.

It hurt a lot. She felt like it was her fault, cause she didn't make time for him, like she promised she would. Maybe she was spending too much time with Mitchell? She had forgotten he was sitting right next to her. He stroked her back slowly, relaxing her, and giving her the nerve to speak.

"Oh." That's all she could say, before she was fighting to hold back tears. Mitchell handed her a tissue.

"Thanks Mitchell." Austin said. He was grateful she had someone there for her. Mitchell gave him a small wave and a nod.

Ally wiped her eyes and controlled her breathing. "I'll be fine, I understand. It's all temporary right? Until I get back home. We'll still talk daily."

That's when Austin felt the worst. He felt something die inside him. Not only Jimmy insisted on the new songwriter, but he had also said he didn't think Austin should talk to Ally so much, that she would be a distraction. He had fought him for a long-time, saying there was no way he would stop talking to her. He needed her in his life.

Jimmy threatened to release him on his contract, saying he wasn't serious about his career.

His eyes started to water. The tears were now freely falling down his face.

"Jimmy says I can't talk to you anymore." He whispered.

Ally's jaw dropped. "W-what?"

He rubbed his lips together. "You need to concentrate on your record deal, and school. I need to focus on my career. We can't have any distractions."

So is that what he thought of her? She wondered. Did he think she was just a distraction?

Hearing all of this made her realize that maybe Austin didn't care for her as much since she left. She mentally slapped herself after. She knew that wasn't the case and that he wouldn't be saying this unless he had no other choice.

"What did Jimmy say to you?" She pressed; knowing he must of threatened him somehow.

He licked his lips. "He said he was going to release me from my contract if he didn't think I was serious about my career."

Ally's skin began to boil. Jimmy had done nothing but pull her and Austin apart. He's the reason she left to go to New York, why her and Austin were separated and why she wouldn't be able to talk to him anymore. The thought of Jimmy made her angry and she quickly realized that she now hated him. And Ally Dawson doesn't hate _anybody_.

She groaned. "Ugh! Why does he keep doing this to us?" She held her head in her hands.

"Yeah this guy sounds like he's completely tearing you guys apart!" Piped up Mitchell. He continued to stroke her back, trying to calm her down.

Austin nodded. He admitted he wasn't a big fan of Jimmy's at the moment. But he couldn't rebel, unless he wanted to lose his label. Maybe if he knew he had something to fall back on. Like another record label? But for now he was stuck at Starr Records.

"We can still text Alls! I didn't agree to lose all contact with you." He said trying to lift her spirits.

It didn't do much for her though. She still felt like she was losing him. Which made her break down more.

"I'm going to miss you so much! It already sucks I can't be with you." She sobbed, leaning into Mitchell's side as he hugged her.

"I know. I'm going to miss you too." He replied, his voice sounding hoarse.

Ally glanced at the time. She groaned when she saw she had to meet Charlie soon. She cried even more, knowing this may be their last video chat for a while.

"I have to meet Charlie soon." She said quietly.

Austin's eyes dropped. "Okay." He looked at her brown eyes through the screen. "I love you."

She wiped her cheeks. "I love you too."

Austin hung up the call before he lost it in front of her. The look on her face when they said goodbye killed him. His heart wrenched knowing that he wouldn't see her beautiful face for a while. He definitely wasn't looking forward to the interviews. But Jimmy insisted that he had to be there to make the final choice. But he knew that no one would be as good as Ally. Not even close. No one could replace her.

_Replace._ That word made his insides twist. Never, in a million years, would he have thought that he would have to _replace_ Ally. He always thought it would be Team Austin forever. But he thought wrong. Even when he does hire the new songwriter, there won't be Team Austin anymore. He won't even work with the songwriter. He's only going to tell them when he needs a song and then he's going to leave them to it; whether he'll like the songs or not.

* * *

After Ally calmed herself down enough to redo her makeup, she, with the help of Mitchell, picked out an outfit for her to wear to meet Charlie. They finally agreed on a rose pink button up with a collar and quarter sleeves. She tucked it in to a pair of light ripped denim shorts, tied together with a beige belt and sandals. Mitchell curled her hair and braided it back on one side, letting the rest hang loosely.

Ally had to admit she was impressed with Mitchell's hair styling skills, as well with his sense of fashion.

She said goodbye to him, and he gave her an assuring hug, before wishing her luck and handing her a purse that went with her outfit.

She laughed at his perfectionist behavior.

She had arrived at _Alasandro's_ a little bit earlier, but she decided it was better to be early rather than late. To her surprise Charlie had already beat her and was seated at a table outside. She smiled and sat down, feeling extra anxious to hear what he had to say.

The red faced man, cleared his throat and gave Ally a small smile.

"Hello Miss Dawson, would you like a drink? Something to eat?" He offered kindly.

The small girl shook her head. "No thank you sir," she said politely. "I already ate."

He nodded and pursed his thin lips. He seemed deep in thought, and that worried Ally. It seemed as if her suspicions were correct when she thought this wasn't going to be good news.

"Look Miss Dawson, I think you are extremely talented. Your auditions blew me away, and your everything Reel Music Records is looking for." He started, being completely truthful.

"But?" Ally asked, sensing that there was more.

He sighed. "I can't give you the record deal."

Those were the words Ally had been afraid of. She did however notice that he said he _couldn't_ sign her, not that he _didn't _give her the record deal.

"If you don't mind by me asking, why not?"

The look on his face told her that he wanted to, and that he was upset about it.

"I had made my decision right after the auditions that I was going to sign you. I usually don't judge this way, but you were much more impressive than Miss Gardens." He informed her.

She was now confused. If he thought she was more talented than Zoey than why didn't she get the record deal? She wondered.

"I received your drug test results a few days ago."

She swallowed hard, feeling the palms of her hands sweat. She didn't understand why that would have made a difference in his decision. She wasn't taking any medications, and she most certainly wasn't on drugs. She waited anxiously for him to continue.

"RMR is a very serious production, we only allow only the top artists with minimal distractions."

She was still confused. "Mr. Reel, I can assure I am a very serious artist and I take my music seriously. I don't get what you're trying to say."

There was nothing he was saying that was making her think he couldn't sign her. Her mind pondered for reasons why, but she couldn't come up with any. She always got the highest grades, she had the experience, and from what he was telling her she was more talented than Zoey. Nothing was adding up.

He licked his lips, and took in a deep breath. "Miss Dawson,"

He looked her square in the eyes. Her heart sped up, and her hands were shaking, she was feeling extremely frantic.

Finally he continued. Only to tell her last thing she would have possibly thought of.

"I can't give you a recording contract because you're three months pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Whoa. Were you expecting it? I know some of you did. **

**Sorry it took longer for me to update. My yellow lab died last week ):**

****I'm sorry if that made absolutely no sense to you what so ever.**

**This is the drama is just about to get started (; **

**Coming up on Falling to Pieces: **

****I'm not telling you.**

**Muah ahahaha**

**Please tell me your thoughts on this story it would mean a lot thanks(::**

**P.s I changed the summary cause I didn't like it, and I'm not sure if I like this one. If someone could write me a fantabulous summary that would be great. **

**~Sydney**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews (:**

* * *

_Chapter five: _

"What do you mean he couldn't give you a record deal?" Mitchell blasted.

Ally had returned from her meeting with Charlie just a few moments ago. She had come into her dorm room with tear stained cheeks, which Mitchell had mistaken for tears of joy. It took her a few tries before she could stop him from celebrating, and tell him the real news, leaving out the small detail about her unexpected pregnancy.

"Mitch I-" She began, but he wasn't finished and cut her off before she could explain.

"I can't believe this! Mr. Reel wouldn't know talent even if it punched him in his splotchy face!" He shouted. He was pacing through the room nearly pulling his hair out. Ally sure didn't expect for him to get so worked up about this. And she hasn't even told him the bigger news yet.

"Mitchell!" She attempted to yell over his rampage.

He stopped and looked at her with his wide blue eyes. "What?"

She let out the breath she was holding, feeling enormous pressure release from her body.

"He wanted to give me the record deal," She said slowly. "But he couldn't."

His eyebrows scrunched up together in confusion. "Why not?"

She subconsciously placed a hand over her stomach. There was a slight bulge that she hadn't noticed before today. She licked her lips. "Remember how I had to take a drug test before my audition?"

The curious boy nodded, eyeing her hand suspiciously.

"Well when he got the results back it sa-" She stopped at the cue of Mitchell's voice.

"Your on drugs?! Allyson how could you be so stupid!"

She glared at him for jumping to conclusions. "No I'm not on drugs you idiot!" She said slapping his chest.

She sighed, building up the nerve to continue speaking. "The tests said I was pregnant…" She muttered, choking up at the end as she started to cry.

His jaw hit the floor. "Pregnant?" He whispered in disbelief. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Ally and let her sob into his shirt.

Once the air seemed to be calm again, he began stroking his hand through her hair.

"So I'm guessing Austin's the baby daddy?" He murmured at the small girl.

She let him go a little and shrugged. "I guess so. But it doesn't make sense we used protection!" She exasperated.

Mitchell gave a little shrug of his own. "Yeah well, condoms are only like 97% effective you know."

This was brand new information to her. She jumped back. "What?" She shrieked. "You're telling me that even with protection I still have a 3% chance of getting pregnant?"

He stifled a laugh. "I guess the odds weren't so much in your favor."

She groaned and started to repeatedly swatting him across his chest. "This isn't funny! I'm going to be having a child in 6 months!"

His smirked dropped instantly. "You're already 3 months along?"

She nodded shakily. He whistled.

"Are you going to tell Austin?" He asked softly.

Her eyes were as big as saucers. "I don't think I can!" She cried. "Jimmy thought I was a distraction and practically banned Austin from speaking to me! Imagine what he would do if he found out his newest recording artist was about to become a father!" She hyperventilated.

Mitchell quickly gripped her shoulders. "Breathe, Allyson, breathe." He said trying to calm her.

He looked into her frantic brown eyes. "I think you should at least try to call him."

She looked at him, feeling unsure. She hesitantly picked up her phone and called him. She listened to it ring multiple times, in fear that he wouldn't pick up, but instead of hearing Austin's voice, she heard a recording.

"_We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again._"*

Ally felt her eyes begin to prick. "He changed his number! Or Jimmy changed it, I don't know! The line has been disconnected, but now I can't even get a hold of him!" She rambled; feeling like the world was sitting on her shoulders.

Mitchell began to hush her through her random outburst of tears, figuring they were mood swings. He got her to calm down enough before he decided to offer something else.

"What about on video chat? Do you think you can still reach him through that?"

She softly shrugged her shoulders, before grabbing her laptop and turning it on. She bit her lip harshly, as the video chat program booted up. When it opened, she began scrolling through her contact list, but Austin's screen name was missing.

"It's gone, his account is gone! What do you propose I do next Mitch?" She dragged. Nothing was going right for her, so she had to count on her brunette best friend to make the next move.

To her dismay he shook his head and plopped down next to her. He put one arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. "I don't know. But even though you can't get a hold of Austin, you should at least think about setting up a doctors appointment to get your baby checked out."

She nodded meekly. "Will you go with me?" Her brown eyes met his blue ones as she looked at him pleadingly.

He grinned his perfect smile of his that she adored, and pulled her too him, hugging her protectively. "Of course."

* * *

She had scheduled an appointment the next day. She didn't know exactly what to wear to this kind of appointment, but Mitchell informed her that she was being ridiculous and to just wear whatever. She ended up wearing a dark gray long sleeve one-shoulder shirt, with light pink shorts and gray sandals. She accessorized with rhinestone bow earrings, and a light pink bow she put in her hair after braiding one side and throwing it up in a messy ponytail. She did her makeup lightly with just a little mascara and Chap Stick. She took her pink coach handbag, and went to meet up with Mitchell.

He complemented her on her appearance, and she smiled and told him he looked good too. Mitchell was wearing a red striped shirt with a gray hoodie on top of it. He had dark jeans with red chuck taylors, and a gray beanie.

Her and Mitchell were now sitting in the waiting room. She was required to fill out a medical form before she could see the doctor. After she turned it in she went back to impatiently waiting next to her completely calm friend. Her knees were anxiously bouncing up and down, and she was chewing on her thumb.

"Mitch what time is?" She asked suddenly.

He glanced at his white wristwatch. "It's almost 2:30, you should be called in any minute."

She continued to squirm in her chair, until a lady with a clipboard came out and called her name. She stood up abruptly and followed the nurse, Mitchell trailing closely behind.

The nurse informed Ally that the doctor would be with her shortly. They waited in the clean white room for about ten minutes before the doctor came in. During that whole time, she was basically rambling to Mitchell about everything she was afraid of happening, all being worst-case scenarios. He let her vent it all out to him, not saying a word, like the good friend he was. He knew she just needed to talk.

The doctor sat down and read over Ally's paperwork. She set it down and stood next to her. "Why don't we take a look at what's going on?" She said in a sickly sweet voice. She ordered her to lie down on the paper cover chair, and lift up her shirt.

The doctor rubbed the special ultrasound gel on her belly before she took the transducer and roamed it over her stomach. "Are you ready to see your baby?"

Ally nodded and reached out her hand. "Mitchell, hold my hand." She ordered. He stood from his chair and went over to her and gripped her hand in his.

She loved Mitchell; she truly did, he was so great to her. But she couldn't help when a few tears leaked from her eyes, thinking that it should have been Austin with her holding her hand, seeing their baby for the first time. She felt Mitchell squeeze her hand.

The image appeared on the monitor. At first Ally couldn't see her baby. But then she could make out a peanut shaped figure. Her eyes welled up, and she smiled through her tears. Feeling overwhelmed with joy. This baby might have been unexpected, and she might of thought she was too young, and wasn't ready to be a mother; but the sight of her baby on the screen made everything else disappear.

"Yes, Miss Dawson, both of your babies are doing just fine." The doctor spoke up.

Ally's widened, and both her and Mitchell's head snapped to look at her.

"_Babies?_" They said in unison.

The doctor nodded and pointed at the screen. "Yes here's one," She traced out the one Ally had seen. "And here's two." She pointed to another peanut shaped figure that Ally had not noticed. "Congratulations, you are pregnant with twins!"

_Twins_

The thought echoed through Ally's mind. She had just found out yesterday that she was pregnant and now she's pregnant with twins? She thought of Austin and how he was back in Miami, living his life, working on his music career, thinking Ally was getting a record deal and attending her dream school, when in reality he had no clue that she had just discovered that she had two babies on the way and he was the father.

"Would you like to know the genders of the babies?"

* * *

They were in the cab on the ride home. Ally watched the city outside her window go by. She had a slight smile graced on her lips. She gripped her ultrasound between her fingers. They were both silent until Mitchell piped up.

"You should totally name the boy one after me."

She laughed at him, and playfully hit his chest. She was feeling a little more light-hearted about the situation. But still a little terrified on the inside.

"I already have names picked out." She replied giggling. She couldn't help it, she was surprisingly very happy at the moment.

Mitchell raised his eyebrows in shock. "Already?"

She traced out her babies with her finger. "I've had names picked out ever since I ten." She informed him. "If I had a girl, Aliya. And if I had a boy, Aiden."

Mitchell smirked at her sincerity. He knew that most girls have their whole wedding planned out before they turn thirteen. He shouldn't have been surprised that Ally knew her first babies names.

She chuckled. "But I'm having both so…"

He nodded. "I like them. But you know what would make it better?" He asked eyeing her and biting his lip.

She scoffed. "What?" She already had a feeling on what he was going to say.

"Aiden Mitchell." He stated rather than suggested.

She bobbed her head in consideration. "I like it. So maybe."

He fist bumped the roof of the cab, "Yes!" He celebrated doing a quick mini dance.

She laughed. "I said maybe Mr. Lombardi!"

The boy just shrugged nonchalantly.

* * *

The two enjoyed the rest of their ride to their school, before they arrived and went separate ways. Ally walked into her dorm to find her roommate, Katherine, sitting on the couch watching television. She was a little bewildered considering the fact that she almost never left her bedroom. So Ally rarely saw her, and knew little about her, except for the fact that her name was Katherine. And she only knew that because it was on her door.

"Um, hey." Ally greeted awkwardly. She almost forgot she even had a roommate.

Katherine turned her head and grinned. "Hey Ally! How was your doctors appointment?"

Ally halted from where she was standing in the kitchen. She wondered how she knew that, when it was only her and Mitchell that had discussed it.

"G-good?" She squeaked before clearing her throat. "Um, how did you know I was at a doctors a-appointment?" She stammered nervously.

Katherine stood up from the couch and shut the TV off; she walked over to the kitchen and leaned onto the counter. Ally subconsciously took a few steps back.

"You told me." She replied in a matter of fact tone.

The brunette shook her head vigorously. "Nope, no I didn't."

Katherine blinked a few times. "You didn't? Someone did…I think it was your friend."

Ally eyed the red head. She almost seemed sincere. But she wasn't buying it. Without getting further into it, she replied, "Oh." And then escaped into her room, feeling a little invaded.

To answer her suspicions she called up Mitchell, who had no idea what she was talking about, and swore he never told Katherine anything.

The whole thing frightened her. Not knowing if her roommate was a stalker or just a creep, she wondered how in the world she would have figured out she was at a doctor's appointment.

She had a bad feeling about her roommate, ever since she came to MUNY. She never left her room. Not even to get something from the kitchen. Seeing her out in the living room freaked her out a lot more than it should have. But honestly there was just something about her that didn't sit right with her.

She stayed up on her laptop for a few more hours before she decided to go to sleep. Granted it was only eight-thirty, she felt exhausted from her eventful day.

She grabbed some PJ's and headed to the bathroom. After stripping out of her day clothes, she stopped and stared at herself in the mirror. She turned to the side and placed her hands on her hips. Her bump was barley noticeable, but she thought of what it would look like in a few months. She was a small girl, and to be carrying twins, she knew her stomach was going to end up being as big as a watermelon, or two. She was hoping that because she was smaller than girls her age that maybe her stomach would tend to not be very large. But that hope was more for if she was only having one child.

After she was dressed she sauntered back into her quaint bedroom and flopped into her bed.

Her mind wandered to what the next few months would be like. How would she finish school? She wasn't sure she would be able to take the stress of school and her pregnancy all at once. Plus, how was she supposed to get a record deal now? No one wants to offer a pregnant teenager a recording contract. She thought. The only reason why she decided to go to MUNY was to get a record deal. But now what? Would she have to return home?

_And go through your pregnancy and have your babies with Austin… _

But then she remembered Jimmy, and his twisted ways. Was he really so desperate that he would change Austin's number so she couldn't contact him?

She found herself picking up her phone and calling Trish. But when she heard the same thing she heard when she called Austin, she groaned and hung up. She was appalled at how far Jimmy would go to get rid of her entirely. He even made it so she couldn't talk to her best friend! Yet, in the back of her mind, she expected it. She didn't even bother to call Dez, knowing his number was probably disconnected as well. She dialed her fathers' number next. Praying Jimmy didn't get to him.

"Hello?" Answered a somber voice.

"Dad?" She asked into her phone.

"Oh, hi sweetie! How's New York?" He asked.

She bit her lip, and wondered if she should tell her father she's pregnant. But immediately objected to it, knowing he would instantly think she got knocked up in New York. "Um, about that. Do you think I could come home?" She hesitantly asked, realizing that's what she really wanted after she said it. She knew it shouldn't have been that big of a deal that she wanted to leave, considering the school paid for her to come here, and her father didn't have to pay a dime.

She heard her father sigh. "Honey, I would love for you to come home."

"But?" She said feeling like something was keeping her here.

"But honestly I can't afford to buy you a plane ticket at the moment. Business has been really slow here at the store. You're going to have to buy your own ticket home." He said sadly.

Ally began to feel her eyes prick. She sniffed. "Okay. I'll start saving up I guess."

"I'm sorry honey. If it were my choice I'd have you home tomorrow." He replied being completely sincere.

"I know." Ally huffed. "I'll see you soon though, okay?"

"Okay sweetie. Goodnight, love you." He spoke slowly. She could tell he was tired.

"Love you too." She replied before she heard a click.

She set her phone down, and rubbed her eyes, letting out a huge yawn. She thought it wouldn't be too hard for her to save her money for a ticket. She already had some saved, so it wouldn't take that much more for one one-way ticket to Miami.

She rolled over and turned off her light, before shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Austin was feeling the stress of his life at the moment. He was going over resumes of different songwriters; he didn't like any of them. None of them were Ally. He missed her more than anything right now, not being able to talk everyday like they used to, killed him. Jimmy thought talking to her was a distraction, he was dead wrong. Austin hadn't been able to focus on anything lately. And he was planning on telling Jimmy all about it the next day. As he settled with that idea, he threw the rest of the resume's away. Thinking that if he and Ally got a second chance to make the long-distance partnership work, than he was wasting his time looking for a new one.

The next day Austin walked into Jimmy's office with confidence.

"Jimmy, I don't think Ally was a distraction. If anything, not being able to talk to her is a bigger distraction than she ever was!" He said.

Jimmy didn't look up, from the papers he was looking at. He didn't even listen to him. He simply pointed to a box on his desk. "Take that Austin, it's for you, Trish, and Dez." He mumbled.

He picked up the box hesitantly. "But Jimmy, what about wh-" Austin tried to bring up, before he was rudely interrupted.

"Austin, look at this girl! She's experienced and her songs are absolutely amazing! I think we should hire her." He triumphed, handing Austin the paper he was holding, that happened to be the girl's resume. He shoved it back to him.

"You didn't listen to me! I honestly think that if you gave me and Ally's, partnership another chance, we could make it work!" He huffed.

Jimmy folded his arms. Not looking at all pleased. "Austin, I just so happen to be friends with Charlie Reel. I spoke to him the other day. He told me he had given Ally a recording contract and that he would have her booked for weeks. If she barley had time for you before, she definitely doesn't have any time for you now." He declared in his low voice.

Austin's shoulders slumped. He was honestly happy for Ally. He hadn't heard how her meeting had gone until now. But he was upset that Jimmy wouldn't change his mind. At least he should let him talk to her again. That's all he wanted.

"She's moving up with her career. And so should you. So I need you to forget about Ally, and focus on what really matters." Jimmy said strictly.

The blonde boys blood boiled. _Forget Ally_? It was a paralyzing thought. He could never do such a thing, not after everything she's done for him.

Jimmy instructed Austin to go home, after telling him he was going to give the songwriter a call. He arrived at home and went straight to his room. He held the box that he was given, and decided to open it.

Inside we're three new IPhones. Then he remembered Jimmy telling him they were for him Dez, and Trish. He looked for his actual phone. But couldn't seem to find it, or remember where he last had it. He picked up one of the boxes that said his name on the front. He took out the phone, to see it had already been programmed for him. He went through his pictures and contacts, which must have been transferred from his old phone. He wondered how Jimmy got a hold of it. He continued to explore it, figuring out what was missing.

Her name in his contact list wasn't there, and every single photo he had of Ally was gone.

Something told him that Jimmy was going to go to a whole new level, to make sure he would forget all about his partner.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Gahhh I'm cringing at how terribly I ended this chapter. **

***I actually looked up what recordings say when numbers are disconnected so..**

****All outfits in this chapter can be looked at on my Polyvore (Link is in the bio) **

*****I do not own Iphones..**

****They are 19 for this story I decided.. **

****Lombardi is Mitchell's last name, it's Italian I looked it up so Mitchell is Italian (: **

**So I have a new cycle! Since I have three stories out right now, it will be so much easier for me to do it this way. I will write new chapters and update in this order. **

**-Falling to Pieces**

**-My Kryptonite **

**-Love Bites**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK CAUSE IM GETTING SO LITTLE REVIEWS IT MAKES ME THINK NO ONE LIKES THIS STORY.**

**(Even though I am strangely obsessed with itt…) **

**REVIEW(:**

**-Sydney**


	6. Chapter 6

**GAHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS(: **

**I know I supposed to update Love Bites before this one but the problem was, I have little inspiration for that one, BUT MY MIND WAS GOING TO IMPLODE FROM ALL THE IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. So I figured to start writing on this story, get all my ideas out there and then I could focus on being inspired with my other story.**

* * *

_Chapter Six: _

Ally was feeling extra anxious to go out and get a paying job so she could earn some money. The day after Ally was told to save up a plane ticket to fly back home, she filled Mitchell in and told him she needed his help her find a job.

When she came to New York, she had only brought a little money for herself, because when she attended MUNY, they give all their students complementary student debit cards, that were strictly only to be used for essential things like school necessities, such as a musical instrument or anything their teachers required in class, and they could also use them to buy food. It was one of the little perks of going to MUNY. She had actually brought a reasonable amount of money from her job at Sonic Boom, but she had used a portion of it to go shopping before everything happened, and then most of it went towards the expensive medical bill from getting her ultrasound.

Mitchell was a little upset she was trying to leave, but he also understood completely why she couldn't stay. So he agreed to help her out.

They walked together through the big city stopping every now and then at places with help wanted signs on the windows. It wasn't until they came across a high-class fancy restaurant, with a need for some live music, when Ally knew that was exactly the job she could do.

They walked in, the cool air blasting them instantly. It was a gorgeous French inspired venue. The whole room was dark, with a chandelier hanging high above the room. Waiters dressed in tuxes escorted delicious smelling food around to the round clothed tables. There was a grand piano on a small stage in the middle of the room. Ally's eyes brightened.

A small man with a tie came up to them, looking appalled. "Um excuse me, may I help you? Do you have reservations? This is a _high-class_ restaurant." He pinned eyeing Ally and Mitchell's standard clothing.

"Yes, I came to see about the open live music job?" Ally said nervously.

The pristine man looked her up and down once. "Not interested." He replied quickly before turning away.

Mitchell grabbed his arm to stop him and spun him around easily. Mitchell may have been skinny, but he did have some muscle on him.

"Just let her play for you." He pleaded. "You won't be disappointed."

He huffed, before rolling his eyes and glanced at Ally in annoyance. He was desperate to fill the job. So he reluctantly agreed. "You've got 5 minutes to impress me. But so help me god, if you cause any of my customers to run out…" He warned, his blood pressure rising.

Ally grinned in triumph before quickly realizing she had to think of a song to perform. She turned to Mitchell.

"What song do I do?" She asked frantically. Thinking she was seconds away from blowing her shot at this job.

She watched as he bit his lip, trying to think of something, suddenly his eyes lit up.

"Do that song you were working on the other day!" He offered.

Ally shook her head. "I never finished it, plus I think it's too upbeat for this place."

"Then just perform what you got so far and…slow it down!" He said hurriedly before turning her and pushing her towards the stage.

She sat down at the bench. Not knowing if she would be able to pull the song off, but her time was limited so she went with her gut and began playing, remembering to slow the melody down some. The man was standing at the end of the stage, watching her every move, but was looking slightly impressed as her fingers danced across the keys.

She brought her lips close to the microphone, before beginning to sing.

"_I'd conjure the thought of being gone, but I'd probably even do that wrong." _

Her voice was like silk. Mitchell sat back and watched in awe, as did most of the people in the restaurant.

She took in a breath before singing again. "_I try to think about which way," _She paused continuing to play the sweet swift melody. _"Would I be able to and would I be afraid?"_

"_Cause oh I'm bleeding out inside. Oh I don't even mind." _

The whole restaurant silenced while everybody tried to listen to the young girl play. Her talent, and the passion she held behind every note took them away. Leaving a number of them speechless.

She let the music build, getting ready to belt out the chorus.

"_It's all your fault, you called me beautiful. You turned me out and now I can't turn back. I hold my breath, because you were perfect. But I'm running out of air and it's not fair."_

From the back, Mitchell was thinking he knew exactly where the lyrics came from. They were obviously about her and Austin, he knew how much she hurt everyday from being away from him, but she would never admit it. She didn't have to anyways; her songs did that for her.

"_I'm trying to figure out what else to say, to make you turn around and come back this way." _

She could feel the stares on her as she sung, even though her eyes were closed, she didn't mind the attention anymore though, thanks to him.

"_I feel like we could be really awesome together. So make up your mind, cause it's now or never." _

She played up to the chorus again, her whole body feeling numb from the rush. She thought of him as she sang, her heart panged in her chest.

"_It's all your fault, you called me beautiful. You turned me out and now I can't turn back. I hold my breath, because you were perfect. But I'm running out of air and it's not fair."_

Her voice held the last word, and started to slowly fade as she stopped playing.

Now this place wasn't like concerts, people weren't going to jump up, and start screaming and cheering. She knew that. But she didn't expect for the whole restaurant to erupt in a loud applause. She glanced at the pristine man, who was also clapping.

He walked over to her and gave her a firm handshake. "Congrats you got the job, be here Monday-Fridays at 6:30 pm sharp, to 8. You'll receive a decent pay by the end of every week, plus any tips you may encounter. Do you have any questions?"

She smiled but nodded quickly. "Yes, what songs can I perform?"

"Anything like what you just played, I'm guessing that was original, but play whatever you want as long as it's appropriate for this place. You can also just play instrumental music every now and then to get a break from singing. Which you are marvelous at by the way."

Ally beamed, grateful he wasn't stuck up all the time. "Thank you sir."

He offered a small grin back, but then eyed her clothing choice again. "Oh and be sure to dress more appropriately. Anything formal."

She nodded again, thinking of a few dresses that could already wear, without having to go out to buy anything. She would be home in no time.

Mitchell greeted her by the exit with a huge bear hug.

"That was so _amazing_!" He cheered. "I think that was my first Ally D. concert."

She laughed. "Well if you liked what you saw you can come see me live weekdays from 6:30 to 8!" She boasted.

"Yeah I don't know this place is a little out of my budget." He teased.

She was happy things were looking up for her. She was hoping to be flying home in 3 weeks tops.

She also knew that she couldn't stall with getting the ticket, because if she waited to long, she wouldn't be able to go on an airplane once she reached a certain stage in her pregnancy.

They took a cab back to the school; once they got there Mitchell offered to walk her to her dorm room. She declined, knowing it would be a much farther walk for him, since the boys and girls dorms were on opposite sides of the MUNY campus.

She got into her room and showered. Before having a small snack and heading off to bed.

* * *

She woke up the next morning with a groan, remembering she had classes today.

Ally straightened out her pink floral dress, before putting on a denim jacket, due to the chill weather outside. She had already pulled on her nude wedge heels, and fixed her hair and makeup, putting in some blue-rose earrings to finish up her outfit. She started to exit her room but was stopped by an unfamiliar box on her dresser with a note beside it. She picked up the note first.

_A little gift to congratulate you on your new job, the pregnancy with the twins, and because of what a fabulous friend you are! Xx Mitchell _

She read over the note slightly confused, wondering what compelled him to get her something even though he was with her when she found out about the twins. She shrugged thinking that Mitchell was always full of surprises. She eyed the black velvet box, hoping he didn't spend a fortune on whatever it was. When she opened it she was breathless to see an intercut golden locket. She traced its detail, admiring its beauty. It looked like a fortune to her disappointment. But decided against it thinking Mitchell wouldn't have spent that much on her, and he probably found it at a farmers market or something. She smiled as she clasped it around her neck.

She met with Mitchell at a small café by their school. He offered her a muffin, which she politely declined, not feeling so good that morning. He nodded, understanding. Before they went to separate classes she said a quick "Thank you," for his gift and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. He looked at her confused. But she brushed it off, thinking he was just playing dumb.

She wasn't looking forward to her classes today. It was her official first day going to school knowing that she was pregnant. She wasn't planning on letting the entire student body know, but it made her slightly nervous and caused her to look at everything differently, perhaps more cautiously.

She had managed through her first few classes, until she got to her vocal class. It was going fine until her teacher received a phone call, telling Ally the principal wanted to see her in his office immediately.

The hallway's seemed a lot longer than unusual to Ally as she was making her way to the principal's office. She was chewing her thumbs as she walked, not knowing why Mr. Jones wanted to see her. It was a Monday morning, barley anything had happened in school yet. But she had a strange feeling she was in trouble, yet there was no reason why she would be. That's what every student thinks when in these situations, your thoughts immediately go over everything bad you've done in your life. Ally took a deep breath trying to assure herself that there was nothing she had to fear. But she was still curious.

When she had arrived to the big red door that read _"Principal Jones's Office," _She gently twisted the brass doorknob, peeking in to see the furrowed brows of a bald headed man that was studying his monitor in front of him.

She cleared her throat nervously. "Mr. Jones? You wanted to see me?"

He glanced up at the awaiting brunette. He sighed a shook his head in dismay. "Come in Miss Dawson. Take a seat." He ordered in a monotone voice, making the pit of Ally's stomach twist.

She sat down in the maroon cushioned chair, crossing her legs. She waited patiently for the stubby man in front of her to speak up, or at least look at her.

"Do you know why you're here, Miss Dawson?" He asked.

She shook her head. Honestly not having the slightest clue.

He eyed her carefully, before glancing at the pendant around her neck.

"I think you do." He remarked rather coldly.

She timidly flinched at his tone. "I swear sir, I really don't."

He pressed his thin lips together. "Miss Katherine," He called.

Ally scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, before a door in the room opened up, and her suspicious roommate stepped in.

He looked pointedly at her necklace, before looking back at the red head. "Is that it?"

Katherine looked at her neck and widened her eyes. "Yes! That's my grandmothers necklace!"

"Miss Dawson are you aware that necklace you're wearing was stolen from Miss Clarkson over here?

Ally shook her head vigorously, at his accusation of her being a thief. "No, this was given to me by a friend."

The principal tightened his glare. "Who?"

"Um, Mit-Mitchell L-Lombardi." She stuttered feeling incredibly uncomfortable, by the bald mans stare.

He picked up his phone and clicked a few buttons on his computer keyboard, before dialing in a number. "Yes, please send Mr. Lombardi to my office right away." He ordered before ending the call.

"Miss Dawson I would like you to keep quiet when he arrives." He instructed strictly.

Ally nodded faintly, confused at everything happening.

After a few minutes, Mitchell opened the door and walked in, looking wide eyed when he saw Ally and her weird roommate.

"What's going on?" He questioned.

"Mr. Lombardi, could you tell me if the necklace around Miss Dawson's neck looks familiar too you?" Mr. Jones asked harshly.

Mitchell stepped back with his eyebrows up. He went around Ally and peered at the gold locket.

"Um, no not really. She was wearing it this morning but that was the first time I've seen it." He said honestly shrugging his shoulders lightly. He wasn't getting the significance to the question.

Ally turned in her chair and gaped at him. "B-but there was a note on my dresser this m-morning!" She twisted back to face the principal with pleading eyes. "It was signed from him!"

It had to have been from him she thought. The note mentioned her pregnancy with the twins, something that only Mitchell would know.

Katherine crossed her arms. "Do you still have the note?" She pressed. Something in her eye knowingly.

Ally opened her mouth slightly, and then swallowed. "Yeah, it's in my room. I left it on my dresser. There's also a box that the necklace came in."

Principal Jones nodded. "Mr. Lombardi you may return to class now."

The brunette boy placed a hand on his friends shoulder before awkwardly exiting the office.

"Girls, why don't we take a walk down to your dorm room."

* * *

When they arrived at their dorm room, Mr. Jones told Ally to bring out the note and box.

She ran into her room hurriedly, knowing exactly where she placed them. But when she went to retrieve them from her dresser where she distinctly remembered leaving them, the note and the box were nowhere to be seen. It was as if they were never there.

She began searching frantically around for them, thinking that they were knocked off somehow. They couldn't have been gone she thought. _They were right here._

After tearing apart her bedroom, with no hint of either the note or the box, she walked back out to the living room, where Mr. Jones and Katherine were waiting.

Katherine wore a spine tingling evil smirk across her lips. Ally's eyes opened wide in realization.

"Well?" Mr. Jones asked impatiently.

"Mr. Jones!" She waved her hands up to explain. "The box and the note disappeared! It was all her! Katherine did everything, she planted the necklace and wrote the note and-"

"Miss Dawson!" Interrupted the rambling brunette. "This is a top rated school, and I will not tolerate thievery! If you do not posses the box and note you speak of, I have no choice but to expel you from the Music University of New York!" He announced in anger.

"What? No Mr. Jones-" Ally panicked trying to object.

"Return what rightfully belongs to Miss Clarkson, and pack up your things! I want you out of this dorm by the morning!" He boomed.

At that moment her entire world came crashing down. Her heart jumped in her throat, and her breathing became uneven.

After the door was slammed closed, she looked up and glared at smirking Katherine.

"Why?" She spat. She wanted answers so why she would stage her like that to get expelled.

She shrugged her shoulders. "You were my competition." She replied simply. She laughed a laugh dripping with venom.

Ally scoffed. "So? This whole school's your competition! Why me?"

Katherine's eyes grew dark. "Did you know, that on the list to get an audition I was number _eleven_? I was one spot away from getting picked to get an audition, and you took that away from me!"

Ally blinked in astonishment. That was no reason for her to get her expelled. This chick was definitely crazy, but she still didn't understand why she chose now after the auditions, after Charlie already signed Zoey.

She clenched her teeth as she remembered that two-faced blonde. Was everyone here so desperate to get discovered that they sabotaged anyone that had to compete with? She guessed so, since Katherine was example B in that theory.

She didn't want to stand in front of her any longer. She yanked off the necklace and threw it at her, before she pushed passed her and went straight for her bedroom slamming the door behind her. Apparently she had some packing to do.

A small tear rolled down her face as she took out her suitcases. She didn't know where she was going to go. She didn't have the money yet to fly home, and now since she was most likely going to be cut off of her student debit card, she would need money to buy herself food, and money for a place to stay. She wasn't going to live on city streets, so with the little money she had she rested on trying to find a cheap motel, until she could look for other places.

* * *

A few hours later her door was barged open, she almost started to yell at the person, thinking it was Katherine, but she turned her face to meet concerned baby blue eyes.

He didn't say anything, but she broke down in tears and sobbed, while he put his arms around her. He didn't know what happened. But he had a bad feeling it wasn't good. He looked over her head, and his stomach dropped at the sight of her packed suitcases on her bed.

"W-why is your stuff all packed up? Why are you leaving?" He stammered, knowing that she couldn't have been going to Miami yet, so something else was up.

She took in a sharp breath, trying to calm her shaky breathing. "I-I got e-expelled."

He gaped at her. "For what?"

Ally sat down with him and explained everything that happened, starting when she found the necklace in her room that morning with a note saying it was a gift from him. After she finished, Mitchell let out a loud groan and held his head in his hands.

He stood up abruptly. "Ugh! It's my fault! I should have just lied and said I've seen the necklace! Then you wouldn't be in this mess and you wouldn't be expelled-"

Ally stood up and shook him to try to claim his focus. She didn't want him to blame himself. But she knew he felt responsible when his blue eyes were glimmering, and about to pool over.

"No Mitch, you couldn't have known! It wasn't your fault it was Katherine's! Please don't blame yourself, I couldn't live with myself if you did." She said slowly before wrapping her arms around his lean torso.

He rested his cheek on her head. Before he let go and stared at her. "Where are you going to go?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm going to try to find a cheap motel, until I can earn some more money."

He shook his head violently. "No, I don't trust you staying at a place like that by yourself, it's too risky."

"Then where do you think I should stay Mitch? In the streets?" Her brown eyes searched him for answers.

He stroked his chin with his lips in a thin line. A huge grin suddenly appeared.

"Remember how I told you that I came to New York for a few months a couple years ago?" He asked.

Ally nodded, she remembered him telling her about that when they met on the airplane.

"Well I had a small one bedroom apartment in this place, and it was super cheap, but it's not in any bad neighborhood. It's not the greatest, but I think you could afford it. I'll even help you for the first few months of rent until you get more money." He offered.

She looked at him unsurely. She didn't know if she wanted to rent an apartment, but after thinking about it, it was going to take her a little more time to get the money for the plane ticket when she would have to spend money on food and rent. So she nodded her head reluctantly.

"Sure. Do you think you can take me there now? I want to get settled before my job tonight."

Mitchell helped carry her things, as they loaded it all in a cab. He told the cab driver the name of the place and he started to drive. When they arrived, they were at a run down rusty building. There were broken windows, dimmed lights, and graffiti covering the faded brick walls. Ally gulped glancing at Mitchell, who was also staring at the building.

He gave her a sheepish shrug. "I guess I remembered it being a little nicer than this, I'm sorry you don't have to-"

She held up her hand. "It's okay, it's probably the best I'm going to get anyways."

They walked in together, each of them carrying one of her bags. She walked up to a lady in a brown uniform, behind the front desk. She held a cigarette between her fingers; she brought it to her lips, before puffing a gust of smoke into the air, making Ally cough.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a grudge voice.

She waved her hand around trying to clear the air, before replying. "Yeah I was wondering how much it is to rent a place here?"

Her gray eyes glanced from Ally to Mitchell standing behind her. "For the both of you?"

She shook her head. "No just me."

"Well we have a couple rooms available, rent would be 120$ a month." She said smacking her bright pink brittle lips.

She nodded, deciding she could afford that. It almost seemed like too much for the condition the place was in.

"Okay, I'll take it." She said hesitantly.

She held out her hand. "I'll need one month's rent before I can show you your room."

Her mouth gaped open; she didn't have that money right now. Before she could object Mitchell was handing the lady his credit card.

"What are you doing?" She asked sharply.

"I told you, I was going to help you."

She opened her mouth again, but closed it knowing how adamant Mitch could be. So if he wanted to pay her rent he was going to pay her rent, without being open for discussion.

She scanned his card; pressing a few keys into the ancient computer, before handing her a key. "You're in room A17."

They nodded grimly. Taking her luggage, they started down the dusty hall. They glanced at every door until they came across a door that had A 7 on the front of it. The one was missing, but the outline of it where it used to be was still faintly visible.

She pushed the key and wiggled it. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Mitchell handed her bag to her, before he twisted the key again and gave the door a hard shove with his shoulder.

The door creaked open. Ally timidly walked into the dark musty room, felt the wall for a light switch, and clicked it on.

The room lit up dimly, due to its poor light bulbs. She gasped at the room in front of her. It was one large room, a small kitchen in one corner with only a rusted refrigerator and a utility sink. In the other corner was a single twin bed with a thin mattress. There was a torn stained couch against one wall, and a small uneven table in the middle of the room. The floorboards creaked as they stepped in.

They both remained silent. Ally took in a big breath. Remembering it was only temporary until she could fly home. She had to get home. There was no way in hell she would have her babies in this environment.

She placed her bags down by the door. She did a 360 scan of the room. "Is there even a bathroom?"

Mitchell put her bags on floor next to the other ones. He glanced around the room, before walking to a darker corner. He looked back at her. "I think this is it right here."

She went over to him, looking over his shoulder to see what he was talking about. Sure enough there was a dark moldy door that she didn't notice before.

He pushed it open, revealing a cramped room that would be more appropriate as a closet. There was a drained toilet, and a small shower basically on top of each other; they were so close. The door barley had enough room to open.

Ally scrunched her nose. "Great now I get to be claustrophobic when I pee." She moaned.

Mitch shrugged. "It's better than living on the streets though."

She gave him a pointed look. "Not by much. And this costs me money." She said in disgust.

His blue eyes softened. "Will you be okay?"

She huffed, and slowly sat on the beaten couch. "I hope so."

He walked over a kissed her head, saying he needed to leave sadly. He didn't want to leave her, but this place was far from the school and she knew he had classes tomorrow.

Once he reluctantly left. She sighed; feeling overwhelmed all of the sudden. She held her head in her hands, letting out a stressed scream, not caring who heard her.

She curled up on the couch, feeling all of the emotion she kept bundled up let out, as she quietly sobbed about her newly acquainted hell.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well that was a drastic turn of events… But this is where the story is going to take off. Trust me things are coming. **

**I have so much inspiration for this story it's like over flowing. So the next chapter should be up rather quickly.**

**Remember all outfits can be seen on my Polyvore, link in bio**

**My tumblr link is also in my bio so why don't you follow me on tumblr**

**The song is called "It's All Your Fault" by P!nk**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter. (: **

**-Sydney**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANKYOU.**

* * *

_Chapter Seven: _

Ally had somehow managed to calm herself down in time to get ready for her first day at her new job.

She picked out a high low dress. The top of it was covered in rose gold sequins, while the bottom was a black sheer fabric. She happened to own a pair of rose gold heels that matched perfectly with it. She styled her hair to a chic side ponytail, with hair hanging in front to frame her face. She picked out some black stud earrings, and a pink, rose and pearl bangle bracelet.

Feeling like she looked appropriate enough, she called a cab to come pick her up, not wanting to wait outside dressed like this. She didn't want to attract the wrong kind of attention.

When the cab arrived she quickly exited the building, not even glancing at the grungy lady at the front desk. Luckily for her, the apartment wasn't too far from her work, so she didn't have to pay much to the cab driver, but she did have to pay him with most of the money she did have.

She played a few of her own songs, and some instrumental pieces so she wouldn't strain her voice. The group of people that came in and out absolutely adored her. She brought in a ton more people and had some people stay longer than their meals so they could listen to her play. She kept a small glass jar at the end of the stage, which was over flowing by the end of the night. She sighed in relief knowing she wouldn't be walking home.

It was after 8, and the restaurant was closed. Waiters were stacking the chairs on the tables and the kitchen crew was cleaning up the dirty dishes. She was sitting on the edge of the stage counting her tips. She was slightly disappointed because they were mostly dollar bills, so it was a lot less than she had thought. It was still enough to bring her home however.

_Home_

It wasn't her real home.

Instead of leaving like most of the employees, she decided she wanted to work on some songs. She didn't have a piano in her room anymore, so she wanted to take advantage of the piano while she was there.

She played into the now empty restaurant, singing what felt right with the right notes. Whenever she came up with new lyrics or melodies she would scribble it down on a napkin. She made a mental note to start bringing her songbook.

"_And everyone you know, is trying to smooth it over_," She sang softly, testing out the lyrics. She decided she liked them and tried writing them down, but her pen ran out of ink. She started scribbling frantically but to no use.

"Damn it!" She yelled not wanting to forget the lyrics.

"Need this?" A voice asked, scaring her almost off the bench. She could have sworn she was the last person here.

It was the pristine man that hired her. She never caught his name frankly. But she assumed he was the manager or something. Even though he looked a little too young to manage such a place. She eyed the pen he was offering.

"Thanks," She said slowly, taking the pen and writing on the napkin.

"Why haven't you gone home?" He pressed. He didn't sound annoyed, but more curious.

"Cause my home is a thousand miles away." She mumbled irritably under her breath.

She didn't expect him to but he heard what she said. "What do you mean?"

Ally looked up with her eyes filled with hesitation. She didn't know this man. She wasn't sure if she could trust him.

But something in his eyes told her that she could. "I'm from Miami. Right now I'm living in a crappy apartment, until I can get the plane ticket to go home."

His face was full of sympathy. The way she spoke, he could sense some struggle she was going through, even though she didn't say so. "Why did you come to New York in the first place then?"

She was growing uncomfortable with the personal questions he was asking. She decided it was best for her to get out of there quickly.

"Look it's late, and I need to head back to my place." She excused, collecting her napkins and tips and stepping off the stage.

He stopped her with one hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

She stared at him wide eyed. She swallowed hard. "No, it's fine." She coughed out.

"I know I hired you, but I never introduced myself. I'm Jared, I'm the assistant manager." He said.

She looked at his hazel eyes and his blonde curly hair that went to his eyebrows; she noticed faint little freckles sprinkled on his cheeks. He looked to be about in his mid twenties, she thought.

"Ally," She said timidly. "I really should be going."

He gave smiled sheepishly and gave her a quick nod goodbye.

She waited on the curb for her cab to arrive. She shivered, regretting at that moment that she didn't bring a jacket. At this time of the year New York was always warm or cool in the daytime, but once the sun set, the temperatures dropped drastically. She mentally face palmed herself, thinking she should have known better by now.

The cab pulled up and she hurried in, giving the driver her address. The restaurant was about 7 miles from the apartment, and the cab charged 2 dollars a mile. So she realized she would have to pay around 28 dollars a night just for her cab rides. She could just walk, but with the shoes she wore, and the way she would attract unwanted attention walking the NY streets in a dress like this, she didn't want to risk it.

When she stepped into her apartment she couldn't help but take notice how dull and drab the whole place was. Comparing the ceiling, with the walls and the floor, it all looked to be the same grey brown color. Her stomach churned at its unpleasantness.

She stripped from her dress, folding it neatly back in her suitcase, given the fact she didn't have a closet. She got into her pjs and washed up the best she could in the utility sink in the kitchen. It was rather difficult due to the poor water pressure. She made sure not to get any of the water near her eyes or in her mouth, in case the water wasn't the cleanest.

Getting comfortable on the thin mattress was a struggle. She could feel the springs pressing into her back through it. Her body was covered in a small blanket that she had brought from Miami. But it barley covered her up, making her shiver at the cold air hitting her open skin. After a few minutes her drowsiness took the best of her and her eyelids became heavy. In a matter of minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

Austin sat in the cushioned chair with a scowl on his face. Jimmy had hired the new songwriter, and told him that he had to work with her to write the song. Right now they were in their practice room, as in his and Ally's practice room.

The new songwriter, Naomi, was sitting on the piano bench, while Austin was sitting on the chair on the opposite wall. He was refusing to sit next to her on that piano bench. That was his and Ally's spot.

Naomi was around the same age as him. She had straight dark brown hair that went down to her back. She was pale, which was unusual for someone living in Miami, and she had dark cool blue eyes. Her face was covered in faint freckles, along with the rest of her body, which was slim and fit.

She let out a groan, after playing a melody she was trying out. She rotated on the bench and faced Austin, who was slouching back and looking on his phone, not having a care in the world of what was going on.

"Austin!" She said. "Jimmy said you were going to help me! How am I supposed to know what kind of song you want if you won't talk to me?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. This wasn't the first time she's said that to him.

"Look Nadia, I just need a song! I don't care what it's about." He droned. "And Jimmy said you were experienced, right? So you shouldn't need my help."

"It's Naomi." She corrected.

"Whatever!"

She gawked at him. He hadn't looked up from his phone once. She had no idea what he was doing on it but it was starting to bug her, since it was consuming all of his attention.

"If you weren't going to help me then why are you even here?" She questioned.

"Jimmy made me come." He huffed, not wanting to talk to her. He continued to scroll though his cellular device.

Him not making any eye contact was really getting on Naomi's nerves.

"What are you looking at that has drawn all of your focus?" She asked suddenly.

His head snapped up for the first time since he's been there. "None of your business!" He snapped. And just like that his attention was brought back to the screen.

She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up abruptly and marched over to Austin, and snatched his phone away.

"Hey!" He yelled, becoming angry.

She looked at the screen for what he had been staring at this whole time. What she expected was for her to see him texting someone. But to her surprise he had been looking at a picture. It was of him and a petite brunette girl with big brown eyes. They were smiling and laughing in the picture. It looked like they were in an empty street. She was on his back, covering his eyes and laughing down at him. He was holding her legs up and had an open smile. Naomi's eyes softened at the happy photo.

Austin yanked the phone from her grasp, and held it closely to his chest.

"Who was that girl with you in the picture?" She asked softly.

He looked at his phone, and smiled a sad smile. It was a photo that he assumed Jimmy didn't see. Cause it was left behind and wasn't deleted like all the other ones. He was grateful for that. "My partner, my gir-… Best friend."

Her face filled with sympathy. "What happened to her?" She asked.

She didn't know why she asked that. But something by the way he looked at that picture, told her that she wasn't around anymore.

He chuckled half-heartedly. "Nothing bad. She just went to a music school in New York and got a record deal. Ally has been gone for a few months, and Jimmy is forbidding me to talk to her. I miss her like crazy."

Naomi's eyes widened after she finished. "Great!"

His head turned to her. "Great?"

She clapped her hands together. "Great- Now I know what the song will be about!"

He scoffed. "Oh really? Cause for being an experienced songwriter you haven't been doing a very good job from what I can see."

She ignored his comment. "It's going to be about Ally! That way when it's released she'll be able to hear it and know your still thinking of her!"

His eyes lit up.

She then pointed her finger at him. "But in order for that to happen you need to help me."

He nodded before doing something he never thought in a million years would do.

He sat down next to her on the piano bench, and started to help his new songwriter write a song.

* * *

It's been about a month since she's been living like this. She was making good money at the restaurant, but by the end of the week she ended needing to use most of it on food, cab rides, rent, the list just never ended it seemed like, and before she knew it she was only left with about 60$ a week.

Her plane ticket was about 500$. Right now she had about 240$, and with her calculations, she guessed about another month until she would have the 500$ she needed, as long as she didn't spend money on anything else.

She gave her door a hard shove to get it open, and trudged in tiredly. Her room wasn't as drab as it had been thanks to Mitchell. He had taken charge and attempted to brighten up the place, he bought some paint and redid her walls, as well as got her some sheets and blankets as well as a bigger mattress. She was so overwhelmed about everything that boy was doing for her. But she was greatly touched and thankful. She kept trying to tell him to stop spending money on her, but he was stubborn and just went ahead and bought her everything he thought she needed.

She collected her tips and her weekly pay from her purse, and stuffed it in an envelope with the rest of her savings, storing it under her mattress.

She was about 4 months along now, and her baby bump was showing more and more. Ally tried her best to start dressing in looser fitting clothes so that the people at work wouldn't notice. Hopefully she would be out of here by the time she got really big.

She had read online that the airline wouldn't let pregnant woman fly when they were on their third trimester. So she still had time.

She took out her phone while she lied on her bed. Knowing better, she tried calling Austin again, even though she knew it was still disconnected.

The same machine picked up. Like it did every night when she called him. A few tears escaped from her eyes. All she wanted was to hear his voice.

She decided to check up on the Austin Moon website, something she hasn't done for a while. Her eyes widened when she noticed a new song had been posted.

_Probably written by his new songwriter_

She reluctantly clicked on the link, just wanting hear him sing. She wasn't expecting for what the song would be about.

She heard his voice on the recording start to speak.

"_This is a new song that was written by my new songwriter Naomi, and I." _

She squeezed her eyes closed tightly at his introduction. It hurt like hell to her.

"_It's a little different than my usual songs, it's about my previous songwriter Ally."_

Her eyes snapped open to look at her phone. She was upset that it was just a recording, not a video, so she couldn't see his face.

"_I hope you like it Ally. I miss you baby girl."_

She could hear his voice crack at the end. She smiled through her tears. He missed her.

She waited impatiently for him to start the song. He started to strum his guitar softly.

"_Who's thinking about you now? _

_If you were building a wall, who would tear it all down and pull you _

_Through? _

"_Who's thinking about you? _

_Who'd care enough to send you flowers, that you could call at all hours And give your love to? Somebody must believe if they could see what I see If they haven't, well they will, Baby they all will."_

She cried happily. The song was slower, and more intimate than his other songs. Ally wanted nothing more but to be able to run into his arms and be with him forever. If only.

"_Just when you suspect that life couldn't get no harder, something comes _

_Along and makes your dark day darker _

_The weight of it all falls on you _

_Who will be the one to listen when it's time to listen? _

_Who will be the one to miss you when you've gone missing? _

_Well, I do. _

_Do I qualify, qualify, qualify, qualify, qualify?"_

His voice was as sweet and sincere as ever. It made Ally's heart lurch. How painful it was, was indescribable. The lyrics were so accurate. It almost seemed as if he knew what she was going through. But she knew that couldn't be.

"_I want to be the one to help you ignore Mr. Loneliness peeking his head _

_Into your door. _

_I'm hoping you can feel me. _

_I'm hoping you can give me a new chance, chance, yes _

_I'm hoping that you notice I'm your last chance." _

"_I feel like starting something. _

_I feel like calling off today to be with you. _

_Yeah, I believe we all do something that's familiar like a déjà vu, _

_Familiar like a déjà vu _

_Yeah, and I know you're smoking, I've seen your fire _

_I know in love you've been giving it up _

_So do I qualify, qualify, qualify, qualify, qualify?"_

He strummed his guitar more. His music filled her depressing apartment, and lit it up.

"_When our two hands are linked together with an ampersands. _

_It's my kind of diagram. _

_When our sore eyes are lined up side by side _

_Well, I'm a happy man _

_Yes, I'm a happy man. _

_Yes ma'am, yes ma'am, yes ma'am _

_I am thinking about you." _

He played for a moment more before the strumming came slowly to a stop. She could hear him breathing through her phone. There was a picture of him from one of his photo shoots on her screen. She traced out his facial features with her fingertip.

"_Thank you everyone that song was called 'Who's thinking about you now?' and I hope you liked it. And I hope your listening Ally. I love you beautiful and I hope to see you soon." _

Ally's smile was spread to her ears as the recording ended. She wiped away some of her fallen tears before hitting play again, and holding her phone against her stomach, and letting her babies listen to their fathers angelic voice.

"He's a good man." She whispered into nothing. "You guys have a pretty good daddy."

* * *

Austin set his guitar down quickly as Jimmy barged in. "Austin! What the hell was that?"

Austin looked at him guiltily. He knew that Jimmy would have been pissed when he posted that new song.

"I thought I told you to forget about Ally."

That made Austin's skin boil. That's all Jimmy had been getting on to him about. _Forget Ally_.

He shook his head violently. "No Jimmy, I can't forget about her. I wont. I am still very serious about my music and forgetting about her would only make everything worse."

The man peered at the blonde boy. "She already had made everything worse. Your fans are disappointed about Ally leaving. They don't like Naomi, they are saying that there going to stop listening to your music."

Austin rolled his eyes. "Of course they don't! They liked Ally!"

"Well then we need them to like Naomi better, the fans are all saying your hung-up on Ally and that something happened to cause Ally to leave. They are blaming me."

_Yeah so am I, _Austin thought cruelly. "What are you trying to say?" He asked trying to get Jimmy to get to his point.

He folded his arms and pressed his lips together. "I want you to start dating Naomi."

Austin's jaw dropped. "What? Why?" He was appalled. Why would he date her when he was in love with Ally?

"For publicity. With your new album, and you going on tour, we need you to sell out as much as possible. If you and Naomi started to date, the fans will be intrigued by the new romance and that's when your sales will go though the roof." He said clasping his hands.

The blonde boys eyes were wide. "Your crazy! I'm not going to fake date Naomi!" He yelled throwing his hands in the air.

Jimmy chuckled darkly. "Oh you will if you want to keep your record label."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Ew terrible ending. This was sort of a filler chappp**

**What do you think? I'm not really getting that many responses for this story so I don't know if you guys like it. **

**Let me know how I can make it better! **

**Check out my other stories please! **

**The songs were The Great escape by P!nk and Whos thinking about you now by Jason Mraz**

**REVIEW(: **

**-Sydney**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys(: **

**You are all going to hate me at the end of this chapter….**

**I'm letting you guys know that I've had this story planned out from the beginning so this was always coming.**

**Please don't hate me…**

* * *

_Chapter eight:_

"So tell me Austin, your fans are dying to know. Do you have a girlfriend?" Wanda asked him.

A month ago Jimmy had told Austin to date Naomi for publicity or lose his recording label. So since then he had no choice but to go through with it. Jimmy had made them walk around the mall in Miami holding hands, so that the paparazzi would get some shots of the two of them, so of course the news would start to spread.

He had been called to be on the Wanda Watson show again, so that she could get the 'deats' and put the rumors to rest. Cause the fans were also fretting about what happened to Ally.

He swallowed nervously. He was supposed to be confirming their 'relationship' in this interview. But he was afraid that Ally would be watching.

He shook off his chills and was instantly Mr. Cool guy again. "Yeah, I actually have been dating someone new recently."

Wanda gaped at him. "Oh really? Well you must share, who is this lucky girl?"

"Uh-uh… Her name is Naomi…" He replied nervously. It was killing him on the inside knowing that his real girl could be possibly watching.

"You couldn't possibly mean Naomi Storm? Your new songwriter?" She gushed.

The audience had fallen silent, eager to hear his response.

He nodded sheepishly. "Uh yeah, we've been dating for about a month now."

She smiled cheesy and turned towards the audience. "Well there you have it everybody. From Austin Moon himself!"

She turned back to him with interrogating eyes. "There's something else that everybody has been wondering."

He blinked fast. "Oh yeah what's that?"

"What ever happened to your previous songwriter Ally?"

Austin's stomach dropped. He was dreading for that question. He knew it was coming, cause Jimmy told him specifically what to say when it was asked.

He could feel Jimmy drilling holes through his skull. He was taking a little too long to answer.

"She decided she didn't want to write for me anymore and she left me. There's nothing else to it, she just abandoned me." He cringed at his own words.

"But I'm glad she left," He continued. "Cause if she never did, I would have never met the love of my life." He finished nearly choking at the end. This was possibly the worst thing he's ever had to do. The words felt like poison to him.

He kept in mind how when Jimmy told him to say that and he refused, Jimmy threatened to call Charlie and make him drop Ally's record deal…

He actually threatened to ruin her career.

Austin was done, he was sick of all this bullshit Jimmy was putting him through. He was costing him _everything._ He knew Ally would never talk to him after this.

After the interview was over, Austin booked it off the stage and to the back. He stressfully ran a hand through his hair. Groaning madly, pulling at his blonde locks.

Naomi rushed over to him. "Austin, shhh calm down." She put her hand on his shoulder.

He jerked it off. His head snapped up at her, his entire face red, and his eyes cold and shooting daggers. "No! Don't _you_ tell me to calm down!"

She began shh-ing him again. "Austin I know that was hell for you! I'm so sorry! I know what Jimmy is making you do! It's awful! I wouldn't have agreed to this if I had a choice!"

He looked at her big blue worried eyes. She was sincerely concerned. She knew exactly what he was being put up to and she wasn't happy about it at all.

Austin's eyes began to soften and were glistening. Tears streamed down his face. "What if she was watching?" He whispered.

She shook her head, and pulled him in for a hug. "I don't know. But I do know that once you see her again, everything will be better."

Her words were surprisingly comforting. He was starting to think that Naomi wasn't the bad guy here, and that she was on his side about this.

His head rested on her shoulder as he cried quietly. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Ally's phone buzzed from the floor next to her. She sleepily rolled over and moaned. Reaching down she retrieved it and hit answer without checking the caller I.D.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"Hey sleeping beauty! Get up I'm taking you to lunch. My treat." Mitchell's voice chimed.

She pulled her phone away from her ear and checked the time. Her eyes widened and she put the phone back to her ear. "How the hell did I sleep in till noon?" She grumbled to herself.

"Probably because you had that late shift last night." He laughed. "Now get up I'll be there in 20 minutes."

She heard a click and the line went dead. She rolled her eyes at her spontaneous friend.

When she could manage to pull herself off her bed she went over to a shopping bag laying on the floor next to the door.

Of course this was a courtesy of Mitchell Lombardi…

Inside the bag were some maternity clothes. He had gotten her some when she had been telling him some of her clothes were beginning to feel too tight, being about 5 months pregnant and all, her stomach had grown to be about the size of a large cantaloupe.

He was honestly the sweetest guy. She thought of how much money he had been spending on her. It was crazy. At one point he offered to actually buy her ticket. As much as she wanted to she could _never_ even consider letting him do that. She was earning her way back home. That was final. But that didn't stop him from spoiling her with necessities that he promised she was going to need.

He once told her that his older sister had a few kids, and that he was by her side for a few of them when the father was nowhere in sight. So he knew exactly what Ally would need, and what she was feeling at the moment.

She was grateful beyond words that she had met him that day on the plane. He was honestly the only good thing that came out of coming to New York. Nothing else seemed to work out for her, but Mitch was always there.

She had some really exciting news that she couldn't wait to tell him.

She dressed in a black and white maternity checkered button up, and some maternity jeans. She slipped on some black heels and did her make up simple. Her hair was just some big messy curls, and she grabbed a black bag before waiting by her door for her beloved friend.

Five minutes later there was a knock on her door. They got into the cab waiting for them outside and Mitchell instructed the driver to take them to a restaurant called "_Henrys Wings," _It was a sports bar, but according to Mitch, there buffalo wings were to die for.

Once the two friends got there, they were seated down immediately, and handed their menus.

Mitchell peered up at Ally. "So," He started, getting her attention. "How's the plane ticket coming?"

She couldn't help it when a huge smile graced her lips. She had some news that she was dying to tell him all week.

"It's great! I'm only one paycheck away from the 500$ I need!" She said excitedly. She was finally going to go home.

Mitchell's eyes lit up. "That's awesome Ally! When do you get your next paycheck?"

She sat up eagerly in her seat. "Tonight after my shift! Then I'm planning on packing over the weekend, and flying home Monday!"

His smile faltered a little bit. "You're leaving three days?"

She frowned at his sad face. She knew she was going to miss him terribly. But she needed to go home.

"Yeah, I can't wait that much longer, I'm almost on my third trimester, and then I wont be able to fly."

He nodded. "Yeah I know that, I just forgot that you would have to leave so soon. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too-" She stopped short, when she saw a familiar blonde mop on the television screen behind Mitchell's head.

Mitchell raised an eyebrow confused before turning to see what she was looking at. "Hey it's Austin on the Wanda Watson show!" He turned to the bartender. "Can you turn up that TV?"

The bartender obeyed and turned it up so that they could hear it.

Ally watched intently.

"_So tell me Austin, your fans are dying to know. Do you have a girlfriend?" _Wanda asked him.

He looked a little nervous, but he slowly replied.

"_Yeah, I actually have been dating someone new recently." _

Ally's heart dropped into her stomach. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"_Oh really? Well you must share, who is this lucky girl?" _Wanda questioned with her mouth in an open smile.

Her breathing became uneven as she waited for him to answer. Mitchell glanced at her with sympathy and placed a hand over hers comforting.

"_Uh-uh… Her name is Naomi…" _He stammered.

Ally wondered why he seemed so nervous, but that thought quickly was overcome by hurt. There was no way he was actually dating his new songwriter right?

"_You couldn't possibly mean Naomi Storm? Your new songwriter?" _

"_Uh yeah, we've been dating for about a month now." _

Ally's jaw dropped. A month?

Her mind seemed to blank out. She wanted to bolt, and get out of there. But her attention was brought back to the TV at the mention of her name.

"_What ever happened to your previous songwriter Ally?" _

She watched impatiently as he paused for a moment before answering.

"_She decided she didn't want to write for me anymore and she left me. There's nothing else to it, she just abandoned me." _

Tears were now freely falling down her cheeks. She choked trying to hold in a sob. Not wanting to bring attention to her in a public restaurant. She couldn't understand why he would say that, when it was nowhere true. She would never abandon him, let alone stop wanting to write for him.

"_But I'm glad she left,"_ He spoke up again._ "Cause if she never did, I would have never met the love of my life."_

His words echoed in her ears, like a reoccurring nightmare. Her chest was hollow, and her throat was tight from her starting to hysterically sob in the middle of the restaurant.

She jumped up and ran out. Her tears blurred her vision. Mitchell raced out to follow her. He found her crouched up beside the brick wall. She was looking down at her stomach, holding it while she cried.

He sat down next to her, and put his arm around her, hugging her close. She gripped his t-shirt and sobbed into his shoulder.

Something about that interview was off to Mitchell. He couldn't seem to figure it out. But for now he disregarded the thought and comforted his friend in need.

She choked as she tried to stop crying enough for her to speak. "H-how could he do t-this to m-me?" She stuttered hysterically.

He shrugged. "I don't know Alls. But he's an idiot for hurting you."

"He's glad that I left," She whispered. "I thought he loved me."

She was silent after that. They sat on the pavement together, ignoring the confused stares from the people walking by.

Mitchell looked down at her puffy brown eyes. He tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear that was sticking to her face. "Are you still going to go back?" He asked timidly.

She sighed, before nodding slowly. "I have to. I can't have my babies here. It's not safe."

He understood. The place she was living at was no place to have some babies. Hell it was no place for her either. He knew that back home with her family is where she needed to be.

She sniffed one last time before turning to him. "Come on. We never got anything to eat."

He nodded before standing up and holding out his hand to help her up. She was having trouble with her belly in the way anyhow.

They went inside and ate peacefully. Obviously avoiding the touchy subject they were thinking about. Ally just needed to get it off her mind for now, before she would decide how she felt about it. Mitch knew that too.

The cab on the way back dropped Mitchell off first at the campus. He slipped the driver enough money to get Ally to her apartment before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and exiting the cab.

* * *

When she arrived back at her apartment, she decided a nap was a good idea to keep her mind off of Austin until she had to get ready for her shift.

She picked out a black short sleeve lace maternity dress. The people at work had already discovered she was pregnant when she couldn't wear concealing enough dresses to hide her stomach. She wore the same black heels she wore that day and pulled her curls to the side, also touching up her makeup, giving it a smokier look. She grabbed some silver jewelry and a silver clutch, and called her cab to drive her to work.

Tonight was her last night, which she had informed Jared about. He was upset to lose their best live performer, but he was happy for her.

Ally was going to perform a new song she just finished writing. She sat down on the bench before starting the slow melody.

"_Nobody knows_

_Nobody knows but me_

_That I sometimes cry_

_If I could pretend that I'm asleep_

_When my tears start to fall_

_I peek out from behind these walls_

_I think nobody knows_

_Nobody knows no"_

_Nobody likes_

_Nobody likes to lose their inner voice_

_The one I used to hear before my life_

_Made a choice_

_But I think nobody knows_

_No no_

_Nobody knows_

_No"_

Her playing grew stronger, and more passionate as she built up to the chorus.

"_Baby_

_Oh the secret's safe with me_

_There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be_

_And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone_

_Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown_

_And I've lost my way back home_

_I think nobody knows no_

_I said nobody knows_

_Nobody cares"_

The tune slowed down once more, she carried the crowd with every note she played. The restaurant's popularity had grown immensely ever since she started playing here. They all adored her and they all knew her name. And based on some of the songs she wrote, they knew she had a heavy back-story. They all respected her.

"_It's win or lose not how you play the game_

_And the road to darkness has a way_

_Of always knowing my name_

_But I think nobody knows_

_No no_

_Nobody knows no no no no"_

"_Baby_

_Oh the secret's safe with me_

_There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be_

_And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone_

_Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown_

_And I've lost my way back home_

_And oh no no no no_

_Nobody knows_

_No no no no no no"_

_Tomorrow I'll be there my friend_

_I'll wake up and start all over again_

_When everybody else is gone_

_No no no_

_Nobody knows_

_Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart_

_The way I do when I'm lying in the dark_

_And the world is asleep_

_I think nobody knows_

_Nobody knows_

_Nobody knows but me_

_Me"_

The restaurant erupted in applause. That song meant a lot to her. Everybody loved it. She stood up slowly and gave a small curtsy, before grabbing the microphone.

"Thank you so much everybody! I hate to say it but this is my last night here, so I hope you all enjoyed my last performance. You guys have been a great audience." She smiled timidly. Before setting the mic back on its stand.

Her back was turned for a second before a strong pair of arms wrapped around her petite frame, but they carefully missed her stomach. "That was so fabulous Ally D!"

She laughed instantly knowing her attacker. "Mitch what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see your last performance while you're here. And I wanted to make sure you're okay." He grinned.

She blushed. "That's sweet of you Mitch." She sighed. "But you need to get off the stage I'm still performing till eight."

He chuckled. "Alright fine. This better be your best performance yet since I'm in the audience."

She fluttered her thick lashes at him. "Only for you." She joked.

Ally had kept her promise, cause it ended being the most remarkable performance she has ever done. When she was getting ready to leave Jared came up to her.

"Ally you can't come on your last night and perform like that! You blew the entire restaurant away!" He complemented.

She giggled. Jared was actually very sweet, and they were friends now. She turned to him. "I don't think I blew the _entire_ restaurant away. That old lady in the small booth didn't look very impressed." She teased.

He laughed with her. "Okay maybe so, but you have put my restaurants ratings through the roof ever since I hired you. I'm sad to see you go. Good luck with the rest of your pregnancy!"

"Thanks Jared." She beamed, before he handed her, her last paycheck.

She met up with Mitchell outside. "Are you heading back to campus?"

He nodded glumly. "I'm going to miss you."

She giggled. "Mitch I'm not leaving till Monday, you can see me until then."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to miss my best friend."

She sighed before wrapping her arms around him. "I know I'll miss you too. But hey maybe you'll see me later, you're from Miami anyways."

He shrugged. "Maybe. If not I'll just make a special visit to just see you, Aliya and Mitchell Jr."

She pulled back and smacked his chest. "I'm not naming my boy Mitchell Jr.!"

He chuckled. "We'll talk about it later."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes playfully.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek when his cab pulled up. "I'll see you later. Call me when you get back!"

"I will." She said before he climbed into the cab and headed off.

Her cab pulled up shortly after. It took about ten minutes before it arrived at her apartment.

She was tired and wanting to go to bed right away. She was going to start packing tomorrow.

When she came up to her door she noticed it was already open slightly. Perhaps she didn't close it all the way when she left she thought to herself.

She was humming a soft tune as she walked in. When she looked up she stopped dead in her spot.

Her apartment was trashed. Her clothes had been thrown everywhere and they were scattered all across the floor. The table was flipped and the fridge had been knocked over. Someone broke into her apartment, and whoever it was, they were searching for something.

Her breath hitched when she saw the sight of her bed. The sheets were torn and the mattress was on the floor.

"No, no, no…" She mumbled panicky as she raced over to her bed, searching for the envelope.

Ally picked up everything in her sight and threw it behind her, as she searched for what she knew was missing.

After about five minutes of searching she stopped and collapsed on the floor and sobbed into her hands.

The envelope with all her money was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Uh oh…. **

**Bye bye plane ticket. **

**What's she going to do nowww? **

**I'm sorry don't hate me. **

**The song was called "Nobody Knows" by P!nk **

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore, link in bio. **

**Tell me what you thinkkk in the review thing below PLEASE?**

**-Sydney**

**(can anyone guess what's going to happen next?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for not murdering me with a stick. **

**That is all.**

* * *

_Chapter nine: _

"Move! Move! MOVE!" Yelled the hurried boy, pushing his way past the police.

They turned in question to why this frantic brunette had the nerve to push aside police officers, but they let it slide as they watched him go to the hysteric girl they were trying to interrogate.

"Ma'am could you just tell us what happened?" One of the officers pressed.

Mitchell snapped his head and scowled at him for his impatience. He stood up; he was a good foot taller than him.

"Can't you see she is hysterical right now? Give her a moment!"

The officer raised an eyebrow. "Sir, she called us and reported a robbery."

"Well she called me too." The turquoise eye boy retorted.

He sighed heavily. "Well, would you like to ask her what happened? Cause we can't hang around here all night."

Mitchell rolled his eyes, and bent back down to Ally. "What's going on Ally D?" He asked softly.

She sniffed. "My apartment was broken into while I was at work. They took my savings!"

His eyes widened. "That's terrible! Do you know who it could have been?"

She shook her head madly. "I have no idea."

"Well ma'am. We'll keep an eye out, and call you if we find anything." The officer huffed before turning away to exit the building.

Mitchell's jaw dropped. He stood up and marched after them, and stopped them abruptly.

"Whoa there, that's it? You're going to keep an eye out?" He mocked.

He held up his hands. "Now sir, you have to understand, we get dozens of calls of robbery's from this part of town. We can't find them all."

He scoffed, as they walked around him and left in their cars. "New York's finest ladies and gentleman…" He mumbled irritably under his breath.

Ally was exactly where he left her when he returned. She was playing with her silver fingernails in her lap. Her brown eyes were red and puffy.

When she heard him step in she looked up. "What did they say?" She asked hopefully.

He shrugged. "I'm sorry Alls, but they're going to be no help."

Her shoulders slumped. He slid down the wall across from her and sat down.

"Mitch what am I going to do? I'm back at square one, I don't have a job anymore, and by the time I would have the money again, I'd be in my third trimester and won't be able to fly." She sniffed.

"I'm sure Jared would give you your job back…" He pointed.

She shook her head. "No he told me that he had already hired someone else when he thought I was leaving."

He hesitated for second. Not sure if he should offer again.

"…I could buy your ticket for you." He said slowly.

"No." She immediately objected.

Mitchell sat straight up. "Why not? You know you want to have your babies at home! Just let me help you!"

"No Mitchell!" She protested sending him a stern glare.

He flinched a little, not recognizing her tone of voice.

She sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry." She said, her voice sounding hoarse and quiet. "You're right it's just that you've already helped me so much… and I have to earn my way back home. Having you pay for my ticket…it's just too much for me…I don't think I could take it."

He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Please just think about it?"

"Mitch…" She started slowly. "I'm not going to change my mind."

The two of them sat in an empty silence for a few moments more. Mitchell peered up at her. She was biting her lip harshly, as if trying to keep the tears from flowing.

"Then what are you going to do?"

Her brown eyes met his blue ones. "I have to stay."

He gawked at her. "Wait Ally, you don't know maybe you'll get the money in time…"

"No I won't. Mitchell I'm 5 months pregnant, no one will want to hire me, I should be going on maternity leave soon." She laughed half-heartedly and then sighed. "And even if I do get a job there's nothing telling me it will pay as much as my last, so how will I be able to get 500$ in less than two months?"

They fell silent. Mitchell stared at the ground. If only she wasn't so stubborn, then she would be flying home to have her twins like she wanted.

"Your decision doesn't have anything to do with the whole Austin and Naomi thing does it?" He questioned, regretting it quickly after.

Her stare darkened. She stood up suddenly. "No! Why would you say that? You think I won't take your stupid money cause of Austin and Naomi?"

He stood up and tried to reassure her but she wouldn't hear it.

"You think I'd pick to raise my babies in this hellhole than to face him? Do you really think that low of me Mitch?" She snapped.

He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"You know what I don't need you, I think you need to leave." She said coldly.

She opened her door, not looking him in the eye.

"But-" He tried to apologize but she cut him off.

"Go!" She yelled, fresh salty tears running down her face.

He didn't say anything after that. As much as he wanted to tell her that wasn't what he meant he decided it would be best to let her cool off. He knew she was on edge cause of everything happening. So he reluctantly followed her orders and left. Not knowing when she would speak to him again.

* * *

"Austin!" Yelled the short Latina who was booking it to his table at Mini's.

He looked up from his drink. "What?"

She came up to his table panting, and out of breath. She had just did something and she wanted to tell him right away. She was just having trouble catching her breath first.

"I…I got your…" She breathed, sucking in sharply.

The impatiently blonde egged her on. "Come on what? Spit it out!"

She held up a finger and took a couple extra seconds to steady her breathing.

"I got your tour schedule!" She said finally.

He jumped up in his chair excitedly. "No way! Let me see it!"

She pulled out a packet and handed it over. He read out loud the dates and locations in order.

"So the first one is in Orlando, then Atlanta, Texas, Denver, California…" He continued to read out the dates, none of them caught his attention till he read the last one on the last page.

"Albany, New York?!" He said in shock. He looked up at Trish. "How did you get that past Jimmy?"

She grinned smugly. "Well it wasn't on the original schedule, but we were one location short, and New York was the only place available. Let's just say he wasn't too happy about it."

Austin's grin was about as wide as a child's on Christmas morning. "I get to see Ally!"

She nodded. "I know! I can't believe it! But since the Albany concert is the last stop, it's not until another 5 or 6 months."

His grin faltered but not by much. "I don't even care! As long as I get to see her!"

The curly haired girl pressed her lips together. "You know Jimmy is going to be watching you like a hawk while were there. It may be a little difficult to sneak away to see her. Plus it's about half and hour from MUNY. So that might be a problem."

He shook his head. "I'll figure something out. There is no way I am passing up a chance to see her."

"Don't you think she'll be upset about the whole Naomi thing?" She brought up.

He lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "Maybe she doesn't know about it."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to let you figure the rest out. Running over here to tell you was enough work."

He chuckled at her usual behavior, before taking another sip of his drink. He couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face. Sure he had to wait another 5 to 6 months, that doesn't mean he wouldn't wait everyday until he could finally see her again. He was just hoping she wouldn't be too busy with her record deal to see him.

He got up and threw away his trash. Everything was almost working out the way it should be.

* * *

Ally had spent the whole next day fixing up her trashed apartment, which was very tiring thing to do for a pregnant woman. When she finished straightening everything out she cleaned it up. She dusted and vacuumed; she also sewed all of her blankets and pillows back together, which were rudely ripped apart by the robbers.

She was cleaning frantically of course cause she was trying not to freak out. She regretted blowing up on Mitchell and kicking him out. She also was fretting about having to have her babies in an unsafe environment like this.

She decided she still needed to make some money, she had nothing that was baby essential and she didn't want her twins to be sleeping in boxes. So she grabbed an old guitar that she brought from home, but rarely played, and headed out the door, deciding to walk to a park near by.

She sat on the curb and played with a small cup set in front of her. No one seemed to give her a second glance. So she decided to play a new song she had written.

She strummed carefully; regarding that guitar wasn't her first played instrument. It didn't come as naturally to her as playing piano did. But she was still good.

"_I can understand how when the edges are rough," _She sang like silk. "_And they cut you like the tiny slivers of glass."_

"_And you feel too much. And you don't know how long you're gonna last." _

A small crowd began to form around her. She was so deep in her music, she didn't notice a guy pull out his phone and start recording her.

"_But everyone you know, is trying to smooth it over. Find a way to make the hurt go away." _

_But everyone you know, is tryin'a smooth it over, like you're trying to scream underwater." _

_But, I won't let you make the great escape, I'm never gonna watch you checkin out of this place. I'm not gonna lose you, Cause the passion and pain, Are gonna keep you alive someday. Gonna keep you alive someday." _

_I feel like I could wave my fist in front of your face, and you wouldn't flinch or even feel a thing. And you retreat to your silent corner, like you decided the fight was over for ya_."

The crowd was bigger now. But Ally had hardly noticed. A small girl was standing near the front, holding onto her mother's hand. She was smiling widely at Ally, enjoying the sound of her voice.

_Everyone you know, is tryin'a smooth it over, Find a way to make the hurt go away,"_

_Everyone you know, is tryin'a smooth it over, everyone needs a floor they can fall through. I won't let you make the great escape, I'm never gonna watch you checkin outta this place. I'm not gonna lose you, Cause the passion and pain, Are gonna keep you alive someday."_

"_They're gonna keep you alive someday." _

"_Oh, Terrified of the dark, but not if you go with me. And I don't need a pill to make me numb. And I wrote the book on runnin', but that chapter of my life will soon be done." _

_I'm the king of the great escape. You're not gonna watch me checkin outta this place._

_You're not gonna lose me, cause the passion and pain, are gonna keep us alive, someday. Yeah the passion and the pain, are gonna keep us alive someday, someday."_

As her strumming came to a stop, she opened her eyes, and was surprised at the audience she had attracted. She grinned at the happy little girl clapping madly for her in the front. She watched as some of the people made their way to the front and placed some money in her cup. The little girl pulled on her mother's hand and whispered something in her ear. The mother grinned and nodded before pulling out a five-dollar bill and handing it to the girl. She shyly walked over to Ally.

"Um, I tought you were wrewry good." She said timidly. "I wan you to have dis." She held out the money in front of her.

Ally smiled genuinely. "Thank you sweetie." She replied, politely taking the money. "It means a lot."

The little girl gave her a toothy grin. Her pigtails bobbed as she bounced back to her mother, talking to her excitedly.

Ally chuckled to herself before getting up and collecting her tips. She would have played longer, but she noticed that it was getting darker so she decided it was best to start heading back.

As she came up to her door, her breath hitched, as she saw it was ajar again. Who would break in again? She instantly thought.

She hesitantly opened the door and peaked in, not sure of what she was going to find.

Nothing had changed. So she figured she must have not shut the door all the way when she left. She started to put her guitar down when she spotted something by a wall that wasn't there before.

It was two cribs. Ally slowly walked over to them to inspect the strange surprise. They were both really nice and almost looked new. They were made out of a dark wood and already had bedspreads in them. One of them had light blue sheets, and a small blue pillow with an 'A' on the front; while the other one had light pink sheets with the same small pillow with the 'A' but it was pink. She admired them for a second more before she noticed a note taped to the side of one.

She flipped it open and read.

"_I am so sorry about earlier. I didn't mean anything bad and I hope you can forgive me. _

_I knew you would need somewhere for Aiden and Aliya to sleep once you've had them so consider these a little early baby shower gift. I hope you like them. Don't worry they didn't cost much. Give me a call. _

_Xx Mitchell"_

Ally smiled as she read the note. She hugged it close to her chest, feeling warm and tingly inside. She instantly picked up her phone to call Mitchell, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's me. Can I come in?" Called Mitchell.

She rushed over to the door and swung it open, tackling him almost off his feet.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you! I love the cribs! They're perfect!" She gushed into his shoulder.

He smiled gratefully and hugged her close. "You didn't have to apologize. I'm the one who's sorry. And I knew you'd love them."

She pulled away when she realized something. "In the letter you told me to call you. Why did you come over?"

He licked his lips as he reached and pulled out his phone. "Because, I wanted to show you this."

They walked inside and shut the door. Mitchell's phone unlocked and opened a video. They seated themselves on the couch before he hit play.

Ally gasped and her eyes widened when she saw her on the curb from earlier singing her song. She didn't realize someone had recorded her.

"Where did you find this?" She questioned.

"It's all over the internet." He informed her.

"What? What if Austin see's it?" She panicked. She looked down at the video again, sighing in relief because of the angle it was shot at, and the guitar in front of her stomach, you couldn't even see that she was pregnant.

"Never mind, I don't even look pregnant." She sighed.

The brunette boy raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Why is that a good thing? Don't you want him to know?"

She opened her mouth to tell him no but closed it quickly. After thinking about it some more, she sighed. "I don't know."

He shrugged lightly. "Well if you decide you want to you need to figure out how to tell him."

She nodded knowing that she shouldn't go through her entire pregnancy with Austin not having a clue about it. She didn't know how she would tell him though.

Mitchell hanged around for a while longer. They talked about everything, something that seemed to help Ally feel better. For once neither of them mentioned Austin, or the babies, or home. They just had a regular conversation. And it was refreshing.

Mitchell left around midnight. Ally yawned widely feeling super tired. As she lied in her bed, a thought sprung through her head and made her jolt back up.

She knew how to tell Austin.

Ally scrambled around her room, looking through her purses and jean pockets until she found what she was looking for. She then folded it and put it into an envelope and wrote down Austin's address on the back. Putting on a jacket she went outside to the corner where a blue mailbox was sitting. She carefully slipped the envelope in and went back inside, hoping he would get the message.

* * *

It was a few weeks later. Mimi Moon strolled down her driveway to retrieve the daily mail. She walked into her kitchen with a pile of envelopes and magazines in her hand, and began sorting them out, throwing away most of the junk mail. She stopped when she found a letter addressed to her son.

"Austin!" She called into the house.

From upstairs in his bedroom, he groaned and paused the game he was playing, getting up to see what his mom wanted downstairs. He came into the kitchen.

"What?" He asked.

He watched as his mother looked up from sipping her morning coffee. "Mmm. There's a letter for you that came in the mail."

He raised an eyebrow. He never gets letters in the mail unless it was around his birthday. In the case they were usually from his grandparents and had a card and a check in them. But it wasn't anywhere near his birthday so he was intrigued.

He picked up the letter from the counter, almost dropping it right after when he saw the handwriting on the front. He knew that neat calligraphy camp experienced handwriting anywhere.

He ran up to his room with the envelope tightly in his grip. He wanted to open it in private.

Austin ran a finger under the fold and tore it open, reaching inside and pulling out a folded piece of paper.

He unfolded it, but to his surprise it wasn't a letter. It was a picture. Well from what he could make out of it. It was black and white. He couldn't really tell what it was until he noticed two peanut shaped blobs on the bottom of the picture. It was an ultrasound.

He ran a hand through his hair. He was confused out of his mind. He wasn't sure whose ultrasound he was looking at until he read the name on the top.

_Dawson, Allyson_

* * *

**A/N: **

**Whoa quick update. But this is more of a filler. **

**So Austin got Ally's ultrasound but does he really understand why she sent it to him? Hmmm..**

**I know a lot of you are saying that Ally needs to be happy for a while and trust me she will buuttttt there is one more sad tragic thing that happens that I've been planning that happens before she can be happy .**

**And it's in the next chapter. So be prepared. Cause trust me, you wont expect it. **

**The song is The great escape by P!nk (If you guys cant already tell I love P!nk)**

**Hey do you guys know who X Don't Touch My Book X is?  
I swear all we do is yell at each other about the stories were writing and our Auslly feelings in PM. It's quite funny actually.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IN THAT REVIEW BOX DOWN BELOW(: **

**-Sydney**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay. **

**So a lot of you are complaining about how sad this story is and that you want Ally to be happy and all these bad things keep happening to her. **

**IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRRYYYY**

**But this chapter will be the worst one yet. **

**SO bear with me… **

**I know you're going to hate me after this chapter, I know cause I already hate myself for writing it. **

**I ALMOST DIDN'T WRITE IT CAUSE IT WAS SO PAINFUL**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

_Chapter ten: _

Austin stared at the picture in his hands. He had been staring at it for hours, just trying to make jest of it.

He couldn't believe it. He thought of everything this ultrasound could mean instead of the most obvious thing.

He didn't want to think Ally was pregnant, he just couldn't handle the fact that some guy was close to her, and some guy got her pregnant.

They had used protection. There was no way that he was the father, he had already ruled that out.

He flipped the picture in his hands for the billionth time and rechecked the envelope, hoping to find a note of some sort that would explain everything. But there was nothing. It was just the ultrasound.

Why she had sent him this was what he kept wondering. To just let him know he guessed.

He tried to tell what the baby was, but to him it was just a blob. He wasn't a doctor; he didn't know what he was looking for. Plus it was too tiny for him to even tell anything. She must not be that far along.

Does Mr. Dawson know? Who else knows about this? He didn't know. He didn't know anything he was just wildly confused.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair. Not knowing what to think of this. He was angry that was for sure. But he didn't know who to be angry with, himself, Ally, or whoever the father was to her child.

Just then his door flung open, and Dez barged in. He quickly shoved the picture in his pocket.

"Hey what's up? Your mom let me in." The perky redhead said.

He nodded nervously, giving him his best forced smile, and tried to play off what he was stressing over.

"Nothing much, buddy. Why are you here?" He said a little too quickly.

He raised an eyebrow at his friend's strange behavior, but Dez being Dez, he just shook it off and went back to his preppy self.

"Well it's the weekend, and I wanted to play some videogames with my best friend."

"Oh." Austin replied sheepishly. "What game?"

The boys played a mindless violent war game for the next few hours. Austin wasn't complaining, all the animated bloody gore took his mind off of what was currently bothering him. He decided it was best to not mention it to anybody, figuring if Ally wanted everybody to know, she would have said so.

So they continued to play, until their thumbs were too strained to play anymore, and then Dez left to go home, without sensing anything on Austin's mind.

The whole thing had slipped from his mind at the moment. And was too tired to remember and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Ally's hand rested on her round belly as she lied on her couch. She was feeling exhausted, just like every woman would be when there 7 in a half months pregnant.

She was finally in her third trimester, and no one in the world was feeling more anxious than her. She knew she still had a couple of months left but she was already waiting for her babies to pop out. You could easily say she was growing impatient.

Over the last 2 months, she had played her music on the curb in the park almost everyday, collecting as much tips as she could. She had also managed to find a small job of serving coffee for 3 hours a day. It wasn't much but she still needed to pay rent so it worked out.

Just as her eyelids closed, and she was almost dozed off completely, a frantic knock erupted from behind her door.

She groaned loudly, not being happy about being wakened from her slumber. She knew exactly who it was however. No one else came to visit her.

The knocking hadn't stopped. "Mitchell, just come in already!" She yelled. "And it better be important or else I'm going to kick your ass for waking me up!"

He shoved the door open with the spare key he had. His head peeked around the corner until his blue eyes met her brown ones.

"I'm sorry for waking you." He said softly, closing the door behind him.

She rolled her eyes and shuffled on the couch, attempting to make room for him, but her belly was in the way so she decided that Mitchell doesn't stand up enough.

She looked up to see him pacing back and forth through her apartment.

"What is your problem?" She asked.

He stopped from where he was and turned to her, dropping his thumb he had been chewing.

He opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. Shaking off whatever he was feeling and plopping down on the wood floor in front of Ally.

"Nothing." He said slowly.

She gave him a knowing look. "Mitchell Lombardi if you don't tell me what's bothering you right now, you can forget about Aiden Mitchell…"

He chuckled before sighing deeply. He was staring at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"I got offered a record deal."

Ally's eyes widened. Jumping up suddenly, with a big grin on her face, she startled Mitchell. "What? That's amazing Mitch! Congratulations!" She cheered happily for her best friend, who didn't seem to share her happiness.

"Why do you look so down? Shouldn't you be happy your dream is finally coming true?" She questioned.

He looked up and made eye contact. He pressed his lips together. "I am happy, it's just that…" He trailed off, not wanting to say the next part. "I have to move to LA."

Ally's jaw dropped. "You're moving to California?"

He nodded slowly.

Sitting up, she pondered her mind to come up with something to say. But she couldn't. The news wasn't processing very well. Her eyes became watery.

"I'm so proud of you Mitch. You're finally going to live your dream." She croaked, failing to keep her tears from falling. She didn't want him to see her upset about this, but it was out of her control by now.

"I don't have to go! I can stay here with you until you have the twins-" He offered but Ally quickly shot him down.

"No Mitch," She spoke softly. "I won't let you do that. I will not be the one to put your dreams on hold. You have to go."

He looked up at her with his glassy blue eyes. "What about you? Are you going to –"

"I'll be okay." She assured, bringing her hand to cup his face. "Trust me."

He nodded faintly, putting his hand over hers and holding it gently.

"When are you leaving?" She asked hesitantly.

He blinked, trying to pull back his tears. "In one week."

She bit her lip hard, knowing their time together was short. "Promise me, that you'll come visit the twins and I once in a while?"

He smiled weakly at her. "Of course."

The two of them sat in silence, enjoying each other's company while they still had it.

"I can see you everyday before you leave though right?" She suddenly asked hopefully.

His eyebrows scrunched together. "Well as much as I would like that, the record label has me busy for the next few days, going over the contract and all that. Plus I'll be packing and I have to work out a place to live. I barely had enough free time to come see you." He explained with a deep frown.

Ally sighed. "So you're basically saying this is my only chance to spend time with you until you leave?"

The brunette boy stayed silent. She sucked in a sharp breath.

"You have to leave don't you?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be." She smiled half-heartedly. "I am really happy for you."

He grinned. "I know."

Mitchell stood up slowly, and dusted himself off. He offered his hand to her, and she took it steadily, pulling herself up while bracing her belly with her other hand.

"I'll make sure to squeeze you into my schedule before I leave. I promise." He said before wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"You better." She threatened.

He chuckled warmly at her, not wanting to leave just yet, but he knew he had too.

"I'll see you soon okay?"

She nodded into his shoulder. "Okay."

They pulled apart; saying goodbye, before Mitchell sadly left her apartment.

* * *

Ally had been unintentionally checking her phone for any new messages from Mitchell, every five minutes or so.

It had been 5 days later since she saw him, and he was leaving in 2 days. He promised that he would find time for her, but she couldn't help but feel like he had forgotten all about that promise.

Her heart jumped when her phone started ringing in her hand. She quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ally D, I am so sorry I haven't talked to you. But I will be free this afternoon, so what do you say, do you want to have lunch?"

"Yeah absolutely." She replied eagerly.

"Fabulous. Now I have to run a few errands before we can go. I'm going to the bank later to make a withdrawal for LA, so why don't you meet me there when I'm done?"

She smacked her lips. "Yeah okay. What time do you want me to be there?"

The line was silent for a minute. She could tell he was thinking over how long everything would take. "How about around 2:30? I think that will enough time for me to finish up in time."

"2:30 is perfect. I'll see you then."

"Alright bye." He said before the line went dead.

* * *

Mitchell locked his phone before shoving it back in his pocket. He was feeling guilty for waiting so long to call Ally but he was glad that he finally did. His record label had been explaining everything that was going to change for him in the next few months. They told him that once he was settled in LA, then he would be starting on a demo, and if the head incorporators liked it then he would be recording his first album that would be released the next year. He couldn't believe how his career would be finally taking off, and how his dream was finally coming true.

Mitchell was a singer/songwriter, a lot like Ally, but a different style. Most of his stuff was piano and his lyrics were very original and refreshing. That's what this record label like so much about him. They had compared him to Ed Sheeran when it came to his music, but Mitchell had his own twists to make him intriguingly different. He wanted to be famous to make a difference and share his music with the world. Not because he wanted a billion screaming fan girls to worship the ground he walked on. He wanted to touch people with his music, and let them really connect with it. Most of all, he wanted to inspire.

"Where to?" Asked the cab driver, snapping Mitchell from his thoughts.

He had finished one of his errands a little early, so he was going to get done a lot quicker than he had told Ally. He had one more errand to make.

"The Royal Bank of New York, please." * He replied.

He needed to go to the bank to make a withdrawal. He was going to need some walking around money while he was flying and getting settled in his apartment in LA. He had to make sure he had enough cash to last him until he could transfer banks in LA.

The ride took about twelve minutes. Mitchell paid the driver before stepping out and walking his way up the steps of the huge bank. It was the largest and the main bank in New York.

As he opened the glass door, a rush of cool AC hit him instantly giving him chills.

He groaned as he saw the long lines in front of each teller's counter. It was extremely busy, and he knew it was going to take a little longer than he expected.

Quickly getting into a line, he let out an irritable sigh. Which caught the attention from the woman in front of him. She twirled around, and gave him a shy grin.

"Don't you hate long lines?" She asked sweetly, trying to make conversation.

Mitchell eyed her cautiously. She was a small blonde who looked maybe a few years older in him, perhaps in her early twenties. Her wavy blonde hair was cut short and was right above her shoulders.

"Oh yeah, they're the worst. Especially when you have somewhere to be." He said shrugging a little.

Her emerald green eyes sparkled at him. "Oh yeah I understand. I have a doctor's appointment I have to get to; I just stopped to get some money for it. It's a little strange this place doesn't have any ATM's." She spoke looking around trying to see if she might have missed it somewhere.

Mitchell looked around as well. He scrunched his eyebrows when he realized she was right. "Yeah that is a little strange I guess. Why are you going to the doctors? May I ask?" He said politely. He was just trying to keep the conversation going.

She blushed a little. "Oh well, I just found out that I'm pregnant! So I'm going to get an ultrasound. My husband and I are thrilled."

He smiled brightly at her, thinking of his brunette best friend at the moment. "Oh that's awesome! My best friend is also pregnant. She's due in a couple of months." He chided.

"Oh wow, do you know what she's having?" She asked bouncing a little in excitement. He could tell she was just curious; women crave to know anything about this stuff.

He nodded. "Yeah she's actually pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. I was with her when she went to her first ultrasound actually."

The line crept forward a little. The blonde girl's mouth made an O' shape.

"Well that must be exciting. Did the father go with you guys too? I don't mean to be nosy, I'm just wondering."

He waved his hand. "No it's okay. But um no the father is not really around."

She frowned. "That's a bummer. Don't tell me he left her."

Mitchell shook his head. "No, no, it's just…complicated."

She nodded. "Well at least she has you."

He smiled down at her warmly.

Suddenly the bank's front doors were barged open, and 6 large guys all in black came rushing in.

Next thing they knew, the sound of gunshots being fired at the ceiling, and everybody in the bank started to scream and panic.

"Get down! Everybody get down!" Shouted one of the men with a gun.

Another man closed the bank doors and locked it, while another two of them guarded the emergency exists.

People quickly dropped to the ground, putting their hands behind their heads. Including Mitchell and the blonde girl.

The bank was silent. No one revolted. They were all thinking of their loved one's that they wanted to go back to.

The briskly man aimed his gun around the room, threatening anyone to look him in the eye.

"This is a robbery! Nobody move, and nobody will get hurt."

Another man walked around and patted everyone down, retrieving all the phones. Mitchell felt his phone being removed from his pocket. He stayed perfectly still and calm. His eyes locked onto the blonde girls. She was shaking, and her face was written all over in fear.

"You guys take one of the tellers and go to the vault, grab everything in sight." The man ordered. Mitchell was suspecting he was the leader.

"What if she resists?"

He eyed him evilly with a smug grin on his face. "Then shoot her."

Mitchell's blood ran cold. Two men grabbed one of the tellers and headed to the back of the bank, out of sight. He looked at the frightened blonde. Tears were running down her cheeks. "I never got your name." He whispered softly, trying to calm her a little.

"N-Nicole." She stammered back, she gulped harshly.

He shh-ed her quietly. "You're going to be just fine Nicole." He reassured. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

She was scared stiff. She was barley blinking. But she took in a deep breath at Mitchell's words.

"Thank you." She whispered back.

"Hey! Why do I hear talking?" The robber yelled. He marched over to them, pulling Mitchell up by his shirt, choking him a little.

"You! Take this bag and go fill it with everything in the cash registers, go!"

Mitchell didn't hesitate to take the bag and follow his orders. He started stuffing it with all the cash from each register, when he got to the last one; he heard a stifled cry coming from Nicole.

The man yanked her up by her hair. "I thought I told you to be quiet?" He growled.

Mitchell's eyes widened at the poor innocent girl. Her face was flushed pale.

"I'm s-sorry!" She cried.

He threw her down harshly on the floor. She whimpered, trying to back away, but was trapped in a corner.

"You should be!" He thrashed before mindlessly starting to beat the petite girl.

"Hey!" Mitchell yelled suddenly. He jumped the counter and ran to stop him.

The man continued to kick and punch at Nicole, her cries escalated, echoing through the room.

Mitchell grabbed the man by his shoulder, pulling him back. "Stop! Leave her alone!"

The man stumbled back, turning towards Mitchell. He scowled. "You're going to get it if you don't back off pretty boy."

He started to turn back to Nicole. She looked up at him petrified. Her body was already showing visual bruises, and she had a gash across her forehead.

As he crept forward, she started panicking. "No, please no, no, no."

He raised his fist, about to throw another punch, when Mitchell leaped at him and shoved him away. "I said leave her alone!"

The next thing happened too fast for anybody to react.

The man pulled out his gun and aimed it at Mitchell's chest, pulling the trigger, and killing him on the spot.

The bank erupted with gasps and cries, as everybody watched his lifeless body collapse onto the floor.

The man pocketed his gun and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He was unfazed as he stepped over Mitchell, sending glares to the rest of the room.

"The cops are here!" Yelled one of the men guarding the door.

"Shit," The burly man mumbled under his breath, before going to the back of the bank to retrieve the others.

When he was out of sight, Nicole crawled over to the boy who saved her life. She was crying hysterically by now. She eyed his still body, his white tee soaked in his own blood.

She pressed her fingers to his cold neck, with some hope that he would have some kind of pulse. But she knew he was gone.

* * *

As Ally's cab came to a stop, she caught the sight of flashing lights and sirens in front of the bank. There were police cars, and an ambulance, and a huge crowd of people all packed in front of the yellow caution tape around the bank.

Her brown eyes searched the crowd for her brunette best friend. Being extremely confused of everything that was going on, she went up to a man observing the scene.

"Excuse me sir, what happened here?" She asked.

He shook his head, pressing his lips together. "There was a robbery. They were holding everyone inside the bank hostage. But the police caught them, and right now they are inspecting inside the bank and questioning the hostages."

Her eyes widened, immediately thinking of Mitchell. Worry and panic washed over her as she started frantically looking for him.

There was an officer standing by one of the ambulances, he was questioning to what Ally could see a beaten and bruised blonde. She was crying hysterically.

Ally stepped closer to hear what she was telling the officer.

"-And then the robber started to b-beat me, but this brave man saved me by yelling at him and tried to stop him…" She choked on her tears. "But then the robber shot him, and killed him!"

Ally's heart stopped.

"And do you know his name?" The officer asked.

She shook her head madly. "No! I never got his name! But we were talking before and he was so nice and comforting…"

"Can you describe him?"

"He was tall, and skinny. He had tanned skin and brown spike hair…and his eyes! They were like turquoise."

"No!" Ally yelled jumping to her. "You're lying! He's not dead! Maybe his eyes were blue! Not turquoise…" She breathed frantically.

There was no way Mitchell was dead. She refused to believe that he was. But the girl's description fit him perfectly. Who else had his turquoise eyes that he was known for?

The blonde stared at her wide eyes. She looked down at her huge stomach.

"You're his best friend aren't you… the one who is pregnant with twins?" She croaked. "He told me about you."

She felt like her heart split in two at that moment, just as the investigators came rushing out of the bank rolling a gurney, with a lifeless body on it that Ally would recognize anywhere.

There on the gurney was her best friend, completely still and no longer breathing, with a bullet hole in the middle of his chest.

She was completely mortified. She screamed racing over pushing past everybody who got in her way. She threw herself onto Mitchell's body, sobbing and shaking him.

"Wake up Mitch, come on. You are not dead…" She choked.

The officers pulled her away. "Ma'am, get away from the body."

"No!" She shouted trying to latch herself onto him.

She kicked and screamed as the officer held her back. The medics lifted a sheet and covered his face, before they wheeled him onto the back of an ambulance, and sped away, with the sirens blaring.

The officer still holding on to Ally released her from his tight grip, when he felt her stop struggling.

"I'm sorry ma'am." He said quietly before returning to the other officers.

She stood there, frozen on her spot, staring at the place where he had just been a few moments ago.

She bit her lip, and shut her eyes while a single tear fell silently down her face.

After a few seconds she opened her eyes, expecting the whole scene to have vanished, and to have the whole thing be a dream.

Instead her eyes locked with the blonde girl from earlier.

"I'm so sorry." She sniffed, her bruised face stained with tears.

At that moment it all hit her at once. The realization that her best friend was now dead, that she would never see his sparkling blue eyes or his radiant smile ever again; it all struck her like a lightning bolt. She felt her throat tighten and she choked, feeling her eyes start to burn as she broke down and sobbed.

Mitchell was gone.

* * *

**A/N:**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS SO AWFUL**

**I KNOW**

**BUT THIS WAS PLANNED FROM THE BEGINNING **

**BUT I DIDN'T REALIZED IT WOULD BE SO HARD FOR ME TO WRITE**

**I'M SORRY BUT NOW I THINK THE WORST IS OVER **

**IT WILL GET BETTER.**

**R.I.P MITCHELL**

**-SYDNEY**


End file.
